Face à Face
by Gwendolen66
Summary: [Chapitre 8 enfin en ligne !] L'équipage du Vogue Merry compte à présent deux nouveaux petits membres, et pas des moindres... Pauvres Zoro et Sanji. [Pas de Yaoi, juste Friendship]
1. Chapter 1 : Routine

Face à Face

Résumé : On dit que sur cette île bizarre et quasi-déserte, un miroir spécial est caché. On l'appelle le « Flash-Miroir », et les rares habitants de l'île de Ryoku n'aiment pas beaucoup en parler… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Luffy n'est pas du genre à laisser sa curiosité de côté. Mais peut-être se pourrait il que ce miroir dit maléfique contribue à de petits changements au sein de l'équipage… D'étranges changements, qui pourraient bien ne pas être forcément maléfiques. Un peu irritants peut-être. Question de point de vue.

Disclaimer : formalité de routine associée aux fanfictions. Ça m'avait presque manqué. Presque. Mais les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas évidemment, ils sont la propriété de M'sieur Oda, et tout ce qui sort de ma caboche se résume à une bête île au nom sans précédent, un miroir géant pas comme les autres, et des évènements peu banals. Commençons maintenant.

Zoro : c'est expéditif ton truc.  
J't'ai pas sonné, le poireau. Va en scène, et fissa.  
Zoro : encore une ulcérée chronique… On va rire tiens…  
ET TU LA FERMES AU PASSAGE !  
Zoro : de quoi, la porte ?  
…  
scène de violence extrême et insoutenable censurée

Sanji : c'est bien fait.

Chapitre 1 : Routine

- Sanjiiii, mangeeeeeer !°

A sa grande surprise, Luffy n'obtint aucune réponse, pas même un grognement exaspéré, de son cuistot préféré. Déçu, il rabaissa ses bras qu'il avait vivement levé, à son enthousiasme matinal et plein d'appétit, et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Personne…  
Avant que le capitaine du Vogue Merry ait eu le temps d'associer les mots « cuisine » et « vide » pour y voir la promesse d'une bombance libre, Nami l'attrapa par le col, l'air visiblement encore endormi.

- Pas la peine de te fatiguer. Il est encore en train de s'engueuler avec Zoro là-devant.  
- Ah ! Ils sont réveillés alors !  
- Hélas.

Sur ces quelques mots, Nami referma soigneusement la fenêtre de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, tentant laborieusement de garder les yeux ouverts. Luffy l'entendit vaguement marmonner que « ces deux crétins » avaient commencé à se taper dessus juste à côté de la chambre des filles, extirpant violemment la navigatrice d'un doux rêve plein de berry… Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la cuisine vide, parut en grand conflit avec lui-même, puis se dirigea finalement allègrement vers le pont. Manger Sanji. Pas compliqué.

- San… ? Ah ! Sanjiiiiii ! Mangeeer !

Le fait de trouver Sanji et Zoro en train de s'empoigner sur le pont ne dérangeait absolument pas le capitaine dans son éternelle bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, rien ne pouvait le déranger. Alors sûrement pas une bagarre de routine… Qu'il avait par ailleurs interrompu de son plus grand sourire – étonnamment carnassier.

- Hein ? Déjà levé Luffy ?  
- Comme tous les autres, d'ailleurs, émit un Usopp en pyjama, traînant un oreiller rose derrière lui.  
- Insomnie ! C'est une insomnie , s'écria Chopper en débarquant, paniqué, sur le pont. Un médecin, vite !  
- C'est toi, crétin ! Et il est 8 heures du matin…  
- … Ah ?  
- Et attention la marche ! …T'as du mal de bon matin toi…

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel Chopper se frotta le crâne endolori, Usopp bailla, et le cuistot et l'escrimeur parurent sortir de leur bulle pour réaliser qu'ils avaient tout l'équipage à dos pour les avoir réveillé – excepté Luffy, très occupé à se tordre de rire devant le bonnet à étoiles de Usopp, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Ils restèrent sans bouger, hébétés, chacun tenant l'autre par le col, à regarder les autres arriver un par un.

- Il se passe quoi ?  
- On mange ?  
- Oui ! Manger !  
- Non Chopper, Luffy ne souffre pas de boulimie, il a besoin de beaucoup de forces c'est tout.  
- Encore là eux ?  
- Bon, faudrait penser à aller manger !  
- Oui ! Manger !

Zoro finit par sortir de la transe le premier.

- Tiens c'est pas bête ça, dit-il. J'ai faim. T'as préparé le déjeuner ?  
- Hein ? Non mais t'es pas gonflé ! Non monsieur, non je n'ai pas préparé le déjeuner, simplement à cause de vous monsieur !  
- A cause de moi ? Comment ça à cause de moi ?  
- Quoiiii , s'étrangla Luffy à l'idée de devoir attendre encore avant de se remplir sa panse désespérément vide.

Son dernier cri d'agonie avant de tomber sur le dos en geignant qu'il allait mourir épargna à Nami, fraîchement débarquée, d'avoir à séparer les deux par la force. Sanji leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine, laissant en plan Zoro qui n'avait pas eu sa réponse.

- C'est bon Luffy, dit-il en rallumant sa cigarette, tu peux arrêter de faire le mort, ce sera vite prêt.  
- Ben, on saura pas la cause de cette dispute alors, hasarda malencontreusement Usopp.

Malencontreusement, car Nami le gratifia d'un coup de poing lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile de le leur rappeler. Mais trop tard…

- Non on le saura pas, râla Zoro, non on le saura pas. Parce que personne ne saura jamais d'où lui viennent ses crises, à ce cuistot de malheur !  
- MES crises , s'écria le cuistot en question, se retournant brusquement. Parce qu'il s'agit de MES crises quand tu décides de faire de la tarte pour aujourd'hui ton encas de minuit ?  
- Ben t'avais qu'à la mettre ailleurs qu'en plein milieu de la table de la cuisine, ta tarte, si tu voulais pas qu'on la bouffe !  
- Et que je la mette dans un coffre cadenassé aussi ? Un Luffy c'était pas assez difficile à tenir, il fallait que tête de melon s'y mette aussi ! Une part j'aurais compris à la limite, mais touuteeee !  
- Même si j'avais mangé qu'une part t'aurais fait ta crise, sourcils en vrille…  
- Mais tu me cherches encore ?  
- Nan je t'ai trouvé, et c'est pas c'que j'ai fait de mieux !

A cette dernière réplique, Sanji rebroussa chemin pour se jeter, pied le premier, vers son compagnon, qui lui-même l'attendait avec ses sabres.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti…, soupira Nami en jetant un regard noir à Usopp.  
- Sanjiii, Zorooo, gémit Luffy en se redressant, vous pourrez jouer après manger noon ?  
- NAON et on JOUE PAS !  
- Ben si.  
- NAN.  
- Si.  
- …

Ils s'étaient à nouveau stoppés net, et regardaient Luffy qui avait repris son grand sourire – un poil énervant.

- Mais NON, s'énerva justement Sanji.  
- Bah si.  
- …  
- Luffy, tu trouves qu'on a l'air de s'amuser là , dit Zoro à son tour.  
- Oui.  
- …  
- J'ai faim moi aussi…, glissa Usopp.  
- PAS LE MOMENT !  
- Ah… Euh… Pardooon…  
- Héhéhééé ! Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! Vous pouvez pas vous passer l'un de l'autre en fait, reprit Luffy en riant comme lui seul savait le faire.

Nami releva la tête vers son capitaine, surprise. Il lui arrivait de lâcher des réflexions intelligentes et parfaitement formulées, mais comme il ne prévenait jamais, c'était toujours surprenant pour son équipage. Zoro et Sanji se regardaient maintenant avec suspicion, avant de chacun se jeter un regard profondément noir.

- Rien qu'une journée sans lui, ce serait déjà des vacances inespérées , grogna Zoro.  
- Et réciproquement, ça marche aussi bien, répliqua Sanji sur le même ton.

Mais le cuistot tourna cependant les talons pour reprendre son chemin vers la cuisine, cette fois sans faire demi-tour. Luffy le suivit de près en exprimant sa joie haut et fort, et le reste de l'équipage retourna à ses occupations matinales jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, excepté Zoro qui s'installa pour sa sieste en ronchonnant.

Avant de refermer la trappe de sa chambre, Nami le regarda quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils, puis se tourna vers Robin, tout sourire :

- Tu crois que Luffy a entièrement raison ?  
- Sans aucun doute, répondit la jeune femme sur le même ton. Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, ça les énerve, mais chacun ferait n'importe quoi pour l'autre s'il était en danger. Ils se disputent comme deux grands gosses en fait.  
- Mmouais, voir pire… En tout cas les deux gosses ils commencent à me courir sur le haricot à se chamailler de bon matin……

Robin laissa échapper un petit rire discret en voyant Nami s'énerver avec sa brosse à cheveux. Après tout, ils étaient tous pareils, sur ce bateau…

Le petit-déjeuner se passa cependant sans encombre, et dans l'appétit général, comme d'habitude sur le Vogue Merry. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans une dispute matinale entre le cuistot et le sabreur, et c'était même l'inverse qui aurait été inquiétant. Cette agitation faisait parti de la petite routine de l'équipage, lorsqu'ils prenaient la mer, entre chaque escale.

Chacun était retourné à ses occupations, pour bien commencer cette nouvelle journée. Les jours se suivaient, mais pourtant ne se ressemblaient jamais ; c'était ce que se disait Robin, un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant l'ensemble du bateau, allongée sur une chaise longue du pont.  
Chopper écoutait, le museau grand ouvert, le baratinage de Usopp, qui narrait ce jour là ses exploits au pays des Loups garous verts (parce qu'il étaient toujours verts de rage) à très longues dents. Luffy regardait avec attention Sanji dans la cuisine, tentant d'amadouer le jeune cuistot pour faire sauter les deux heures qui les séparaient du repas suivant. Sanji lisait – ou essayait de lire -, et de temps en temps ramenait d'un coup de pied son capitaine à la raison. Nami était plongée dans un livre de géographie, au milieu de ses cartes. Et Zoro… Zoro dormait paisiblement sans se soucier de rien, jusqu'à ce que Sanji vide un seau d'eau sur sa tête… Froide, sûrement. Autant ne pas faire les choses à moitié.

Robin se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire, en voyant le sabreur sauter sur ses jambes comme un fou furieux. L'eau était donc bien froide.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS MIEUX NON ? QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?  
- Il y a déjà 1 heure que tu aurais dû finir la vaisselle, répondit le cuistot sans broncher un instant.

Et il retourna dans la cuisine, mains dans les poches, calmement d'abord, puis précipitamment, réalisant que son capitaine avait profité de l'aubaine pour plonger la tête dans le garde-manger.

Zoro en resta vert (enfin, plus que d'habitude), et mouillé, achevant le processus de compréhension à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Sieste. Il faisait sa sieste. Bien mérité. Il était bien, là. Et puis que s'était il donc passé ? De l'eau… Froide, brr. Un seau. Un satané cuistot. Ce satané cuistot de ses deux lui avait balancé de la flotte sur la tronche et s'était barré ensuite sans excuse ! Il avait dit… Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit ?

…

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TA PUT DE VAISSELLE , réagit il enfin.

Sanji ne releva même pas ; soit en raison du trop lent temps de réaction de l'escrimeur, qui faisait donc que sa réponse tombait à plat, soit plutôt à cause de ses démêlés avec Luffy, ou plus précisément la tête de Luffy coincée dans le garde-manger. Zoro se rendit alors compte que le canonnier et le médecin de l'équipage l'observaient, morts de rire.

- QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE A VOUS ?  
- AAAAAH , hurla Chopper. UN LOUP GAROU VERT ! AAAAAAH !

Zoro, n'ayant pas suivi toute l'histoire de Usopp, le prit mal – d'ailleurs, même s'il avait suivi, il l'aurait sûrement prit mal. S'ensuivit donc une course poursuite entre Usopp et Chopper, paniqués, et un Zoro hargneux et encore mal réveillé – le pire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan , émit nerveusement Nami en montrant le bout de son nez. Y a pas moyen de lire tranquille ici !  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Nami-san , répondit Sanji, un cœur à la place de son seul œil visible, tandis qu'il continuait de tirer sur le cou élastique de Luffy.  
- AAAAAH ! UN LOUP GAROU VERT ! AAAAAH !  
- ON VA TOUS MOURIIIR CHOPPEEER ! COUROOOONS !  
- OUI MAIS OUUU ? AAAAAH ! UN LOUP GAROU VERT ! AAAAH !  
- ARRETEZ VOUS QUE JE VOUS PULVERISE TOUS LES DEUX !

Nami passa la main sur son front, témoignant ainsi de son exaspération. Elle choisit néanmoins de rejoindre Robin sur les chaises longues, en continuant de regarder les trois courir.

- MAIS AAAH C'EST PAS NOTRE FAUTE A NOUS SI SANJI T'A REVEILLEEEE !

A cette dernière remarque de Usopp, Zoro stoppa net. Mais oui. Le cuistot. Comment avait il pu oublier que ce maudit sourcil en vrille lui avait balancé sa flotte sale (et froide) sur la tronche ? Il opéra un demi-tour énergique pour se précipiter dans la cuisine, bien décidé à régler ses comptes.

- Mais pourquoi Usopp et Chopper courent ils encore , demanda doucement Nami.  
- Il faudrait leur dire que Zoro a changé de cible...

Nami se leva en souriant, nullement impressionnée par le bruit que faisait le reste de l'équipage. Ça aussi, c'était habituel. Elle s'accouda calmement au bastingage, et regarda rêveusement vers l'horizon. Il faisait si bon aujourd'hui…

Cependant, si Nami avait oublié, déjà, le beau foutoir (peut on nommer cela autrement ?) qui régnait sur le Vogue Merry, rien ne s'était arrêté pour autant. Alors que Zoro franchissait le pas de la porte de la cuisine, Sanji réussit brusquement à décoincer la tête de son capitaine. Immédiatement, ça fit comme si on lâchait un élastique tendu.

Or, tout le monde sait ce que cela fait, de lâcher d'un coup un élastique tendu.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il leur arrivait, Zoro, Sanji et leur cher capitaine se retrouvèrent éjectés de la cuisine, par ce dernier, Zoro heurtant à la fois le bastingage et le dos de Sanji.

- WOOOW ! J'ai cru que j'allais rester toute ma vie la tête dans un placard , s'écria Luffy, déjà ravi, en se relevant sans remarquer la tête que ses deux compagnons, encore sonnés par terre, faisaient.  
- Dégage de là, cuistot de malheur , commença à râler Zoro. Tu comptes m'écraser encore longtemps ?  
- Certainement pas, répondit l'interpellé en se relevant calmement. Tu es mouillé.

C'était le mot de trop. Zoro se jeta sur son cuistot préféré… Et ils reprirent leurs éternels règlements de comptes.

Cependant…

- AAAAAH ! UN LOUP GAROU VERT ! AAAAH !  
- COURONS CHOPPER, COURONS !  
- … Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?

… Quand Usopp et Chopper se cognèrent à quelqu'un à force de courir sans regarder où. Et ce quelqu'un fut Zoro, qui se retourna vers eux avec un regard mauvais, mécontent d'être dérangé alors qu'il allait réussir à placer son sabre malgré les coups de pieds agiles du cuistot.

- AAAH ! IL EST DEJA DEVANT NOUS ! DEMI-TOUR CHOPPER, DEMI-TOUUR !  
- AAAH !

Et ils repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés.

- Qu'est ce qui leur arrive , demanda Luffy.

Mais il n'obtint jamais de réponse :

- TERRE EN VUE , hurla Nami.

À suivre…

° : beaucoup de fanfics sur One Piece commencent comme ça, vous trouvez pas ?

Sanji : pas la peine d'en rajouter hun !  
Luffy : mang.. ? tilt SANJIII ! MANGEEER !  
Sanji : hé ben voilà...


	2. Chapter 2 : Trois chemins

Face à Face

Voici enfin la suite, et j'espère qu'elle plaira ; ça va faire longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fics, c'est comme si j'avais perdu la main héhé… Mais les personnages de One Piece se montrent très conciliants…

Zoro : tu parles. AIE ! Mais… Mais elle tape en plus !

Bref, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis )

Un disclaimer est il utile ?

Luffy : … quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

--

Chapitre 2 : Trois chemins.

L'excitation était à son comble sur le Vogue Merry. Ou plutôt, l'excitation du capitaine du Vogue Merry était à son comble. Mais ce dernier étant d'un naturel extraverti, cela peut revenir au même.

- YAHOOOO ! En avant pour une nouvelle grande aventure sur une île inconnue !

Or, si Luffy parvenait relativement à communiquer sa joie à son équipage, il n'en n'était pas de même pour sa navigatrice. Déjà fatiguée par les bonds de son capitaine, et stressée par la vue se rapprochant d'une île qui pouvait très bien s'avérer parfaitement dangereuse, d'abord, Nami ne manqua pas de calmer l'excité d'un bon coup de poing.

- Bon. Il s'agit donc de tenter une approche discrète, reprit elle.  
- OUAIIIS A L'ASSAUUUT !

Nami renvoya Luffy au tapis avec sang froid.

- … Une approche discrète, disais je, car nous ne savons absolument pas ce qui nous attend sur cette île. La végétation est dense, et…  
- Dis Nami, tu crois qu'il y a des loups garous verts sur cette île ?  
- Des… ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire Chopper ?  
- Ben… C'est Usopp, il a dit que…  
- Hey les gars, Usopp nous refait une crise de « je-ne-peux-pas-poser-un-pied-sur-cette-île » !  
- Ah ! C'est à cause des loups garous verts hein !  
- Que…  
- Ah, enfin terre. Je me trouverai bien un coin agréable pour piquer un somme.  
- Hein… ?  
- OUAIIIS A L'ASSAUUUT !

Poussant un soupir résigné, Nami abandonna ses efforts pour une « approche discrète », et rejoignit Robin, seule personne calme et censée sur ce bateau.

- Alors miss navigatrice, dit la jeune femme, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Comme d'habitude ? Tout le monde part explorer cette nouvelle terre inconnue sans se soucier de rien ?  
- Il faut croire, grommela l'interpellée. Inutile d'essayer de leur parler de prudence, ils n'écoutent pas. Et de toute façon nous sommes presque arrivés.  
- Oui…

Robin se tourna vers Sanji, qui fixait l'île en silence depuis quelques secondes, les mains dans les poches. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, songeur, et comme vaguement inquiet.

- Un problème, monsieur le cuistot, demanda doucement la jeune femme.

Sa question eut pour effet de faire revenir le blond sur terre. Son œil visible prit aussitôt la forme d'un cœur, alors qu'il répondait :

- Pas du tout, Robin-san. Tu t'inquiètes pour moii ? C'est si charmant !  
- Quand t'auras fini de cracher des cœurs en fumée, le loveur, tu te pousseras du chemin, grogna Zoro.  
- Certainement pas, si ça te permet de venir envahir mon espace vital, le concombre sur pattes, répliqua Sanji d'un ton méprisant.

Et ils recommencèrent à se taper dessus, sans aucune efficacité – était ce seulement leur but, d'être efficaces ? -, devant une Nami désespérée. … Et un Luffy mort de rire.

- WAHAHAHA ! Ils sont marrants !

--

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Vogue Merry était sagement amarré devant les premiers grands arbres de l'île en question et Sanji distribuait les provisions, à la demande de son capitaine qui adorait partir en exploration avec son goûter sur le dos – à noter que tout partait vite dans son ventre ensuite.

Nami tentait encore vaillamment de proposer une organisation digne de ce nom, en commençant à faire les groupes.

- Bon donc Luffy tu pars avec Us… Où reste Usopp ?  
- Il est accroché au mât, répondit Zoro.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Il commence à croire à son histoire de loups garous.  
- De lou… DECROCHEZ MOI LE DE LA TOUT DE SUITE !  
- Allez Usopp, tu vois bien qu'elle est pire qu'un loup garou. Descends de là.

En quinze secondes top chrono, Usopp était en bas, Zoro encore plus en bas avec une bosse sur le crâne, Sanji regardait ce dernier d'un air narquois, et Nami reprenait la distribution des rôles.

- Bien ! Usopp ira donc avec Luffy et Chopper ! Vous commencerez à explorer ce côté ci de l'île, et ramènerez ce que vous trouvez comme nourriture. Des fruits par exemple. Il y en a pleins.

Les trois compères faisaient déjà une ronde en chantant « à l'aventure ! » - y comprit Usopp qui trouvait finalement cette végétation plutôt accueillante en compagnie des poings de Luffy -, et n'écoutaient plus les ordres de leur navigatrice. Cette dernière, estimant qu'ils avaient enregistré l'essentiel, n'insista pas et se tourna vers les autres membres de l'équipage, à savoir Robin et… Zoro et Sanji qui se tapaient à nouveau dessus. La jeune fille eut un coup de sang.

- ET VOUS DEUX, VOUS PRENDREZ L'AUTRE COTE DE L'ILE, ENSEMBLE ! ça vous fera les pieds !  
- Hein ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Tâchez de trouver de la viande aussi.  
- Quoi ?  
- Hein ?  
- Et tâchez également d'apprendre à passer plus de deux minutes ensemble sans vous engueuler !  
- Moi avec lui ? Ah non, ah non, il va pas me foutre la paix une seconde, ça va pas non ?  
- Nami-san, il doit y avoir une erreur, enfin, je ne peux pas me coltiner ce crétin tout le long de…  
- JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! Robin et moi allons tenter de réunir des informations en tous genres sur cette île. Allez hop, chaque groupe part de son côté !

Et elle tourna les talons avec Robin, toujours tout sourire sous son chapeau noir, laissant un sabreur et un cuistot plus que perplexes. Zoro réagit le premier.

- Dis donc… Qui c'est le crétin… ?

Mais Sanji n'écoutait pas. Il commençait à avancer, lentement, en parlant tout seul, d'un air profondément atterré.

- C'est pas vrai… Qu'est ce que je fous avec cette tronche d'algue… J'aurais pu être avec Nami-san… J'aurais dû être avec Nami-san ! Une balade agréable sur l'île… Comment va-t-elle faire sans moi ? Ah, et Robin-san… Comment mes princesses vont-elles se débrouiller sans moi ?

Zoro leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa son sac, et suivit le cuistot se lamentant toujours, sans mot dire. _Ça va être gai…_

--

Cependant, malgré les inquiétudes du jeune cuistot, les deux jeunes femmes progressaient sans problème de leur côté. Nami avait soigneusement choisi un chemin plus fréquentable que les autres, et aussi plus illuminé. La végétation était dense, mais elle n'avait rien d'une jungle ; d'ailleurs, le climat n'était pas tropical.

Elles marchaient calmement en bavardant un peu, parmi des arbres aux troncs généralement très épais, et au feuillage recouvrant. Quelques oiseaux continuaient de chanter sans se soucier de leur passage, et elles purent même apercevoir quelques écureuils.

- Ce chemin a été aménagé, observa Robin.  
- Oui, il faut croire. Je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait pu marcher aussi facilement dans toute cette broussaille.  
- Je pense que nous serons les premières à trouver un village d'ailleurs…

Surprise, Nami suivit le regard de son amie, orienté vers le ciel. Quelques légères colonnes de fumées évoluaient de la terre jusqu'au ciel.

- Oh… J'espère que ces gens sont pacifiques alors…

Pour toute réponse, une lance vint violemment se planter à ses pieds. Elle cria.

--

Zoro releva brusquement la tête.

- hé, cuistot !  
-…  
- Ohé, le blondinet, je te parle !  
- … Quoiiii ?  
- T'as pas entendu quelqu'un crier ?  
- Hein ?  
- …  
- Le soleil te tape déjà sur la tête ?  
- Bon, laisse tomber.

Inutile d'insister. Le blond faisait vraisemblablement la gueule devant, et tout occupé qu'il était à râler, il ne faisait sûrement pas attention aux bruits. _Ou alors c'est moi qui ai rêvé ?_ L'escrimeur tendit l'oreille et s'immobilisa un instant. Mais il n'entendit plus rien. Mouais… L'autre devait avoir raison. Y avait pas eu de cri. De toute façon sur une île aussi paisible, que pouvait il bien se passer ?

Une île _très_ paisible d'ailleurs.

Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas le bruit d'un animal grattant le sol… Même pas un souffle d'air pour faire bouger les feuillages. C'était presque oppressant comme ambiance…

Ces pensées occupaient tellement l'esprit du jeune escrimeur, qu'il ne vit pas son compagnon s'arrêter, juste devant lui. Il lui rentra violemment dedans.

- Humph ! Non mais ça va pas mieux ? Préviens quand tu t'arrêtes !  
- Chut.  
- Hein ?

Surpris, Zoro s'avança à hauteur du cuistot. Celui-ci fixait d'un air anxieux la végétation autour d'eux.

- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre, finit-il par dire.  
- De quoi ?  
- Cette forêt. Plus on avance, plus tout à l'air mort. Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué le silence total qui règne !  
- Beeen, si, mais…  
- Et regarde les arbres devant. Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'enfonce dans cette végétation, ils sont plus sombres, voir même morts. Mais regarde, devant !

Zoro suivit son regard. Il avait raison. Le chemin, déjà peu fréquentable au départ, était jonché de branches et de feuilles mortes, bien que la température fut digne d'un doux printemps. Toujours pas un seul animal. Et malgré toutes ces feuilles tombées, un feuillage épais continuait de masquer la lumière, si bien que devant les deux compagnons, le chemin semblait se terminer dans un grand trou noir…

- Mh. Charmant comme endroit, fit Zoro avec une grimace.  
- Comme tu dis. C'est pas ici qu'on va trouver du gibier en tout cas.

Les deux compagnons se turent à nouveau, regardant avec perplexité ce qui les attendait.

- On y va ?  
- Le grand escrimeur a peur ?  
- Peur ? Ben voyons. C'est toi qui t'es arrêté brutalement j'te rappelle.  
- J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas me remettre en marche après. Et c'est toi qui hésite hein.  
- J'hésite ? Moi j'hésite ? Attends, t'as pas vu ta gueule devant l'obscurité du chemin !  
- … J'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Et sur ces derniers mots, prononcés d'un ton sec, le blond se remit en marche, repoussant pour plus tard la petite bagarre qui s'était annoncée.

- Un mauvais pressentiment , répéta Zoro en le suivant.  
- Ouais. J'sais pas. J'ai eu la même chose sur le bateau, quand on approchait de l'île.

Il marqua une pause, l'air de chercher ses mots.

- C'est con, mais j'ai encore l'impression que j'aurais mieux fait de m'écouter pour une fois. J'espère que les autres vont bien.

Préoccupé, Zoro ne répondit rien. Il pensait au cri qu'il avait entendu, ou pensait avoir entendu. Ils continuèrent néanmoins d'avancer en silence, et peut-être avec beaucoup de curiosité…

En temps normal, l'escrimeur se serait bien foutu de la gueule de son ami, ou aurait fait cause d'ignorer ses histoires de pressentiment. Mais force lui était d'avouer que le sixième sens du cuistot lui procurait des pressentiments qui s'avéraient souvent justifiés. Ce loveur n'avait il pas été capable, souvent, de déterminer lorsque quelqu'un mentait ou non ? – surtout chez les femmes, il fallait le dire.

Et de toute façon, l'endroit n'était pas rassurant, alors…

Quelques branchages au-dessus d'eux, un oiseau, un seul, mais un gros, les observait par-dessus son long bec noir.

Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

--

- Regarde ça Chopper ! Y a plein d'Atlas ici !  
- Les scarabées ?  
- Ouaiis ! C'est le paradis ici !

Usopp suivait ses amis, définitivement rassuré. Ce petit chemin était finalement bien agréable, et plein de vie. Une vraie promenade. Inutile de s'inquiéter.

- OUAAAHH ! Matez la taille de cette fleur !

D'ailleurs Luffy aussi était ravi. Il grimpait aux arbres pour la plupart immenses, et faisait son numéro en allant d'arbre en arbre, ses bras élastiques lui servant de lianes.

- Je me sens tout petit ici, rit Chopper.  
- C'est normal, tu es petit.  
- La végétation n'est pas extraordinaire, mais elle est tellement développée ici ! Cette forêt est épatante.  
- Yahoooo ! Regardez les gars, je voole !

Un grand bruit sourd fit sursauter le petit renne et le jeune cannonier.

- Oi ! Luffy s'est mangé un arbre, dit ce dernier.  
-Aahhh ! Un médecin, viiite !  
- C'est toi…;  
- Ah oui…

Mais ce n'était pas un arbre, même avec un tronc épais de 4 mètre, qui allait faire la vie dure à leur capitaine. Celui-ci se dirigeait déjà vers ses amis, mort de rire.

- Cette forêt est géniale ! Les autres doivent s'éclater aussi !  
- Oui, surtout Zoro et Sanji, dit Usopp en riant. Je me demande s'ils ont réussi à avancer un peu, sans se taper dessus.  
- Quoii, ils sont tous les deux , fit Chopper en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Oui ihihi. Nami les a envoyé de l'autre côté de l'île ensemble, répondit Luffy, sans s'arrêter un instant de rire.  
- Bah, en tout cas, à ces deux là, il ne peut rien leur arriver…  
- C'est vrai qu'ils sont forts, murmura le petit renne, éperdu d'admiration.

--

à suivre…

ça patine un peu je sais, mais ça va arriver ; Même si je ne sais pas trop-trop où je vais :p (mais je sais où je vais envoyer Sanji et Zoro. Niekniekniek.)  
J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes xp C'est pas pour me justifier, mais avec cette chaleur, j'ai la flemme de me relire et...  
...  
Bon bon... p

…Petite review… ? °yeux larmoyants°


	3. Chapter 3 : l'Effet Flashback

Face à Face

On the road again X3 Avant tout, merci pour vos reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir combien ça me motive ;)  
Ah, et on m'a demandé si ça allait tourner shonen-ai. Autant (re)répondre de manière collective : non, pas pour cette fois, je me focalise essentiellement sur l'amitié ;) Ils ont pas l'air ces deux là, mais ils s'adorent.

Zoro : oui ben oui.  
Sanji : carrément.

(on remarque qu'ils n'ont pas dit non) … Fascinant, comme relation, non :D  
Bon, bon, j'active… ;)

--

Chapitre 3 : L'Effet Flashback

- COMMENT CA VOUS NOUS AVEZ PRIS POUR DU GIBIER ?

Nami fulminait. Ça commençait bien pourtant, cette petite exploration, toute tranquille avec Robin, bavardage, tout ça…

Hé bien non. Il avait fallu que deux imbéciles les attaquent à coup de lances assez grosses pour transpercer un ours, sans trouver d'excuses valables.

- Dites le de suite, qu'on ressemble à des sangliers, bande de crétins !

Robin était la seule à avoir conservé son calme, comme d'habitude. Après tout, elles cherchaient bien des informations sur l'île. Hé bien voilà, elle était bien habitée.

Elle dévisagea les deux « chasseurs », qui, devant les remontrances énergiques de Nami, ne savaient plus où se mettre. Plutôt jeunes, un peu plus de la vingtaine. Le plus grand, cheveux longs attachés et yeux fuyants, portait juste un pantalon bleu en toile, et paraissait embarrassé. L'autre, plus petit mais aussi plus épais, tenait encore une lance dans sa main pataude, cherchant en vain à la cacher derrière son dos, paniqué par Nami. Tous deux étaient pieds nus. Deux jeunes gens assez banals en somme.

- ET TOI POSE MOI CETTE LANCE TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE MANIAQUE !

Mais, toujours silencieuse, Robin reporta son attention aux ceinturons des deux chasseurs ; chacun portait son petit miroir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surprise. Etaient ils narcissiques ? Pourquoi se promener avec un miroir ?

- Robin, tu m'écoutes ?

L'interpellée sursauta et se tourna aussitôt vers son amie.

- Toujours dans la lune toi, reprit celle-ci. Je te proposais de suivre les deux crétins à leur village.  
- Ah ! Oui… Oui. Tu en as fini avec eux ?  
- Humph. Pour l'instant. Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

Robin se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes hommes, encore rouges de honte. Le plus grand reprit la parole, après hésitation, et coups d'œil prudents vers Nami :

- Nous vous conduirons sans problème à notre village, il est tout proche. Nous pourrons vous offrir de quoi vous restaurer ou vous rafraîchir, pour nous faire pardonner.  
- Cela me semble parfait, répondit Robin avec un sourire.  
- Cependant, ajouta le chasseur, il faut que je vous prévienne ! Vous ne pourrez pas explorer toute l'île.

Nami eut un sursaut d'humeur, qui le fit frémir.

- Et pourquoi pas , fit elle.  
- Ben… Parce que c'est dangereux, vous savez.  
- La forêt avait pourtant l'air accueillante, dit Robin.

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné. Son ami prit la parole à sa place, en fronçant les sourcils, plus sérieux :

- Cette partie de l'île oui, c'est celle où nous habitons. Mais le reste de l'île…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le reste de l'île , s'énerva Nami, à présent plus anxieuse en pensant à ses amis qui exploraient l'ouest et l'est de l'île.  
- Il est maudit.

--

Plus loin, tout à fait à l'ouest de l'île, trois compagnons continuaient d'évoluer dans la végétation riche et géante, plutôt insouciants.

Chopper, ravi, ramassait des plantes assez rares, dont le volume avait triplé. Son petit sac à dos était plein à craquer, et son bloc note d'observation ne comptait plus beaucoup de pages blanches.

A ses côtés, le capitaine Usopp lui racontait que ces arbres et fleurs géantes lui rappelaient l'île sur laquelle il avait dû affronter deux braves géants. Il avait gagné bien sûr. Et leur avait même accordé son pardon.

Quant à Luffy, il commençait à se lasser de tous ces arbres qu'il se prenait en travers de la figure. Trop d'arbres tue l'arbre. C'était la réflexion qu'il s'était faite. Pas moyen de bouger tranquillement, dans cette forêt. Comme si toute cette broussaille encombrante essayait de les empêcher de continuer.

Et il était vrai qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à avancer.

Si bien qu'ils finirent par se retrouver face à un véritable mur de plantes en tous genres, grimpantes ou simplement envahissantes.

- Hey, c'est quoi ça , demanda Luffy en avançant sa main vers le mur.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse ; ses deux amis n'en savaient pas plus que lui. Sa main ne traversa pas la lourde végétation. Surpris, il donna un, puis plusieurs coups de poings, ce qui n'eut comme effet que d'ébranler faiblement le feuillage apparent.

- On dirait que ça a été aménagé, dit Usopp, concentré. Un mur, de plantes, mais un mur quand même, mis en place par des hommes.  
- C'est n'importe quoi , s'écria Luffy. On peut pas passer !  
- C'est pour ça qu'on construit des murs en général…  
- Mais comment on va faire alors , s'inquiéta Chopper. On va quand même pas devoir faire demi-tour, si ? Et pourquoi empêcher l'accès ici ?  
- Mur ou pas mur, répondit Luffy, c'est pas quelques fleurs qui vont m'empêcher d'aller où je veux !

Et sur ces quelques mots décidés, il étira son bras droit en arrière, pour frapper de toute ses forces sur l'amas de végétation. Il réussit ainsi à dégager les plus grosses plantes, mais…

- WAAAH CA PIIIQUE , hurla-t-il.  
- Ça alors, il y a même des ronces ! Des tonnes de ronces énormes , s'écria le petit renne.  
- On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour, c'est impraticable, dit à son tour Usopp en se débarrassant des feuilles qu'il avait pris en pleine figure.

Il eurent tous deux un temps de réflexion, pendant lequel Luffy courrait un peu partout en hurlant sa douleur, sa main droite pleine d'épines.

Chopper soupira en regardant jusqu'où s'étendait le mur vert.

- Je pense pas qu'on puisse faire le tour pour atteindre ce que cache le mur, dit il. Je me demande pourquoi tant de précautions.

Usopp sursauta, devant la réalité des choses, et vira au blanc.

- Et… Et si ça se trouve, il y a des monstres enfermés là-derrière ! Luffyyyy, faisons demi-tour ! … Luffy ?  
- Ahh, Luffy, excuse moi ! Je vais t'enlever les épines ! Luffy, arrête de courir ! Luuuffyyy !

--

- Bon. C'est simple. Nous DEVONS passer.

Luffy, enfin calmé et soigné – ou l'inverse -, venait de prononcer ces quelques mots tout à fait sérieusement, face à l'étrange barrière.

- Par le côté , ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons.  
- Ça s'étend trop loin , répondit le petit renne.  
- Mh…  
- C'est pas grave, c'est pas graave, fit un Usopp en sueur qui venait de s'imaginer les pires monstres. On en a vu bien assez, retournons sur nos pas, pour regarder les fleurs, les aaarbres, les…  
- OUI ! Les arbres , s'écria Luffy, et il fit violemment sursauter le pauvre canonnier. Certains arbres vont plus haut que le mur !

Chopper leva la tête. Les premières branches de l'arbre à sa droite étaient déjà très, très hautes. Il allait falloir… Grimper là-haut… ?

--

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel , grogna Zoro.

Perplexe, il contemplait la vaste plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux. Ainsi, leurs inquiétudes au sujet de l'obscurité dans les fourrés n'étaient pas fondées. Ils avaient toute la lumière qu'il fallait ici.

Plus un seul arbre.

Que de l'herbe sèche et jaunâtre.

- J'ai du mal à croire que nous sommes sur la même île que tout à l'heure, articula Sanji, ébahi. On quitte une forêt relativement humide pour une plaine desséchée. Ce n'est absolument plus le même paysage !  
- Et pourtant…, fit Zoro en se retournant furtivement vers les arbres sombres mais touffus qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Il sursauta légèrement. Il avait cru voir deux yeux percer dans le feuillage. Deux yeux rouges d'ailleurs. Un chat… ? Ou autre chose ? Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avait suivi… Il se tourna complètement et commença à sortir un de ses sabres, cherchant du regard un froissement de feuilles ou n'importe quoi qui trahirait celui qui les avait pris en filature.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

L'escrimeur sursauta à nouveau. Pas moyen d'avoir la paix trente secondes, il faut se concentrer des deux côtés. Ah, s'il avait pas eu à se traîner ce satané cuistot… Il inspira calmement.

- Il y a quelque chose de planqué dans les fourrés, répondit-il.  
- Tu déconnes ? Y a pas un être vivant là dedans.  
- Dis donc, c'est pas toi l'intuitif du groupe ? Ton sixième sens te dit pas qu'on a été suivis, non ?

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait pris la mouche évidemment. Dans un rictus cynique, il répondit à la provocation.

- C'est pas plutôt toi qui as les foies et qui t'inventes des excuses ?  
- De quoi ? Moi j'ai les foies ?  
- Non, l'autre, crétin.  
- Répète !  
- Crétin.

Zoro se jeta sur son compagnon, tous sabres sortis, tandis que le blond l'attendait de pied ferme. Ils étaient repartis, et avaient déjà oublié la plaine vide, les fourrés peut-être habités, et tout ce qui aurait pu ou aurait dû les inquiéter.

Quand soudain, une sorte de fort croassement retentit, et parut résonner, qui les arrêta net.

- C'était quoi ça , dit Sanji, les yeux ronds – ou plutôt l'œil visible rond -, et le pied sur les sabres croisés de Zoro.  
- Peut-être mon excuse planquée dans les fourrés, ironisa ce dernier.  
- …  
- Et me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui ai dit « crôa » pour me donner raison !

Le blond sourit.

- Mais c'est que tu le fais bien , dit il.  
- Hein ?  
- Refais, pour voir ? Crôa ?  
- Mais ta gueule !

Ils allaient reprendre leurs hostilités, quand le croassement retentit à nouveau, comme impatienté. Puis, alors qu'ils se lâchaient enfin, un énorme oiseau noir surgit de n'importe où ; peut-être effectivement des fourrés, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir.

La bête les survola, et décrivit un cercle autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes, avant de repartir à une vitesse étonnante vers l'horizon vide de la plaine, quelque chose accroché à ses pattes.

Les deux compagnons le fixèrent en silence et la bouche ouverte.

- Uh , finit par émettre Sanji.  
- C'était un corbeau cette chose ?  
- Un corbeau mutant ?  
- Beuh…

Zoro se gratta la tête, encore surpris, puis se baissa pour ramasser son sac. Ah non, il était pas là. Ils avaient dû s'avancer, avec le blondinet, quand ils se battaient. Il se tourna, et parcourut l'herbe du regard rapidement.

Rien.

La réalité revint le frapper en pleine face.

- NOM DE NOM DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! CET ABRUTI DE PIAF !  
- Hé, qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore , demanda Sanji.  
- IL M'ARRIVE QUE CE CON DE PIAF M'A PIQUE MON SAC, VOILA CE QUI M'ARRIVE !  
- Quoi ? Mais comment il a fait, il est pas assez rapide pour…

Sanji ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers l'horizon. L'oiseau avait déjà disparu. Si, il était assez rapide.

- Bon, ben maintenant, reprit Zoro, on traîne plus. J'ai de la volaille à plumer moi.  
- Attends, tu vas pas foncer tête baissée tu ne sais où, simplement pour récupérer ton sac ?  
- Si. Et en se dépêchant même, parce que c'est pas tout près l'autre bout de la plaine au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué.

Sanji soupira. Inutile d'essayer de discuter, par les mots ou les pieds, le sabreur avait déjà avancé sans attendre, bien décidé.  
Et puis après tout, il était vrai qu'ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit ici ; autant avancer pour aller quelque part.

Alors le jeune cuistot haussa les épaules avant de se remettre en marche calmement, sans se soucier de la marche énergique de son ami.

- MAIS ARRETE DE TRAINER BORDEL !

Pour toute réponse, Sanji s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette sans modifier son allure.

Tant pis.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il avait vu d'autres formes noires aux côtés de celle de leur corbeau voleur et mutant, toutes aussi inquiétantes. Il ne dirait pas qu'il avait remarqué la hauteur anormale de l'herbe jaune, plus loin, permettant tous les traquenards possibles inimaginables. Et il ne dirait surtout pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'endroit vers lequel l'oiseau avait disparu, quelque chose à l'intérieur lui criait de faire demi-tour avant qu'ils ne soient pris au piège.

Ils verraient bien.

- Mais arrête de faire le gamin et avance normalement !  
- Gamin toi-même.

--

Usopp reprenait ses esprits autant que possible. Et aussi tentait de remettre son estomac à sa bonne place.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter le « plan » de Luffy. Tu parles d'un plan… Monter sur les plus branches d'un arbre en s'accrochant au capitaine et ses bras élastiques. La montée rapide, extrêmement rapide, avait fait défiler toute sa vie devant les yeux du pauvre canonnier.

Quant à Chopper, il était peut-être un peu sonné aussi.

- Ben, vous en faites une tête les gars, fit un Luffy tout souriant. On est arrivé à bonne hauteur, c'est pas cool ça ?  
- Luffy ! T'as failli nous tueeer !  
- Mais noon, on est tous là, non ?  
- N'empêche que t'as failli nous tuer.  
- Bah on est pas morts.

Chopper ne disait rien. Il avait écarté les feuillages et regardé ce que tentait de leur cacher le mur.

- Re… Regardez ça, articula-t-il, interrompant Usopp qui était en train d'étrangler son capitaine.

Ses deux compagnons s'approchèrent de lui, et virent ce qui l'avait surpris : là, une vaste plaine s'étendait à perte de vue, déserte et sèche. Pas un seul arbre, pas un seul buisson.

- Cooool , s'exclama Luffy. Ça me rappelle l'île où on a rencontré Foxy !  
- Cette île était plus accueillante, répondit Usopp, pas très rassuré à nouveau. Et puis il y avait des arbres. Ici y a rien à part de l'herbe jaune.  
- Oh, non regardez , s'écria Chopper. Il y a quelque chose là-bas, à droite !  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est tout noir.  
- En tout cas, ça a l'air grand. Luffy ne tend pas le cou comme ça, on va tous tomber !  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Mais qu'est ce que c'eeest ?  
- Luffyyy…  
- On dirait un… Un grand paravent, fit Chopper en plissant ses petits yeux.  
- En plein milieu d'une plaine ?  
- Luffy étendit son cou.  
- Non, attendez… On dirait… Trop cool ! On dirait un…

--

- Un miroir ?

Nami et Robin échangèrent un regard plus que surpris, avant de se retourner vers l'Ancien du village qui les avait accueillies.

- Oui, reprit-il. Un immense miroir noir tout à fait au nord de l'île Ryoku. On ne peut plus y accéder que par le Chemin Noir, là où tout se meurt, à l'est. Notre village entretient autant que possible deux grands murs de plantes sauvages à l'ouest et derrière notre village.  
- Mais de quoi s'agit il , demanda Nami. Ce n'est qu'un… Miroir ? Et que fait il là ?

L'Ancien baissa la tête d'un air embarrassé, et lissa sa longue barbe grise avant de répondre.

- Il s'agit d'un miroir maléfique, dit il presque sur le ton de la confidence. Nul ne sait comment et depuis quand il se trouve ici, mais tout cela remonte à des siècles. On l'appelle le « Flash-miroir ».  
- Le flash-miroir… Que fait il de spécial exactement?

Robin prit enfin la parole.

- Cela aurait il un rapport avec le fait que tous ici portez des miroirs de poche ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

- Ses conséquences sont, à ce que je sais, irréversibles. Le Flash-Miroir replonge quiconque s'y regarde dans son passé.  
- Dans son passé ?

Nami ne comprenait plus. Elle dévisageait tour à tour l'Ancien et Robin, qui ne disait plus rien à nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle avait selon toute vraisemblance envoyé Sanji et Zoro sur ce « Chemin Noir ». Que leur était il arrivé ?

- Que voulez vous dire par là , insista-t-elle.

L'Ancien inspira longuement.

- L'adulte qui s'y regarde redevient un enfant. Ça s'appelle « l'Effet Flashback ».  
- Hein ?  
- On peut se retrouver par mégarde devant le miroir, ou bien y être entraîné par ses gardiens volants et furtifs, les Corbaks°. Se regarder dans un autre miroir innocent juste avant que la transformation opère permet de garder un lien avec le présent, et donc d'éviter le maléfice.

Nami et même Robin restèrent bouche bée. Puis anxieuses. Il y avait une chance pour que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper ait été bloqués par le mur. Mais Sanji et Zoro…

Ils ne se promenaient pas avec des miroirs de poche…

--

à suivre…

° Quoi quoi quoi :p C'est pas assez recherché, « Corbaks », pour des corbeaux mutants ? Ahem…

Bon ben on y arrive enfin.

Plus qu'à attendre de voir si nos héros nationaux font se faire piquer au piège…

J'espère que vous trouvez pas trop le temps long ;

… Un petit avis ? TT


	4. Chapter 4 : Catastrophe

Face à Face

J'ai jamais écrit des chapitres à la suite aussi vite, je me demande si ça va durer :p Encore que… Bah, pendant les vacances, quand il fait trop chaud pour sortir le jour, faut bien faire quelque chose mh ;)

Et en passant, encore et toujours merci à mes revieweuses ;)

Allez, cette fois on commence par le vert et le blond :p

--

Chapitre 4 : Catastrophe

Zoro se gratta nonchalamment le crâne en observant ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il s'était attendu à tout, mais alors là…

Ça dépassait peut-être un peu son imagination. Ou du moins son sens de la logique.

Il eut un soupir d'exaspération en pensant au cuistot qui traînait derrière. Il aurait voulu l'emmerder qu'il aurait pas fait autrement. D'ailleurs il était clair qu'il cherchait à l'emmerder.

Il se retourna, pour l'apercevoir bien quelques mètres derrière, mains dans les poches, à regarder à droite et à gauche avec flegme, daignant de temps en temps sortir ses mains pour écarter quelques brins d'herbe définitivement trop hauts.

- Ah non mais surtout, surtout, ne te sens pas obligé d'accélérer, dit l'escrimeur en se contenant au maximum.  
- Mh ? Ok, pas de problème.

_Je vais le tuer._

Il inspira lentement, et – du moins il le pensait – calmement. Ne pas s'énerver. Sinon ils allaient encore faire du sur place en se tapant dessus, et il pouvait dire adieu à ses projets de découpage en rondelles de volaille. Et puis il y avait plus urgent sur le moment.

- Bien, alors quand tu auras ramené tes fesses ici, tu me diras ce que tu penses de ceci, grommela-t-il en pointant du doigt l'énorme masse noire qui se dressait plus loin.

Sanji leva un sourcil interrogateur, et daigna montrer plus d'entrain pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que son ami. Il regarda dans la direction indiquée.

- Ma foi, fit il, on dirait bien un miroir à trois faces.  
- Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? De trouver un miroir de peut-être bien trois mètres de haut au beau milieu d'une plaine désertique dont l'herbe atteint elle-même parfois les deux mètres ?  
- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? La danse de la pluie ? Je t'avais dit que le coin était pas net, fallait t'attendre à tout.  
- Sauf qu'un miroir géant c'est un peu exagéré.  
- Bah, sur la route de tous les périls hein…

Puis, laissant sa phrase en suspens, le jeune cuistot se remit en marche.

- Hey, qu'est ce que tu fous, s'étonna son ami.  
- Ben je vais voir.  
- Comme ça, sans te poser de questions ? C'est pas toi qui avais un mauvais pressentiment ?  
- Et c'est pas toi qui voulais récupérer ton sac ?

Zoro fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Non parce que ton piaf, ajouta le blond, est perché tout en haut du miroir, ton sac accroché à la patte, et quatre de ses congénères à côté.

--

Non loin de là, un autre petit groupe arrivait à hauteur du miroir, tranquillement. Luffy marchait à vive allure en chantonnant, tandis que ses deux compagnons, sonnés par la descente élastique pour atteindre l'autre côté du mur, traînaient un peu derrière, l'air peu convaincus.

Le miroir se trouvait maintenant juste en face d'eux, à encore quelques mètres, et toute sa largeur leur cachait le reste de la plaine derrière.

Quand soudain, Luffy stoppa net, provoquant un carambolage.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Luffy, s'écria Usopp en se frottant le nez – qu'il avait d'ailleurs fort long.  
- C'est pas un miroir , s'écria l'interpellé. On a été eus !

Chopper et Usopp se concertèrent sans comprendre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, demanda le petit renne en se mettant à la hauteur de son ami.  
- Ben regardez !  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est tout noir ! Y a pas de miroir ! Aaah c'est trois stupides planches noires, on a été eus je vous dis !  
- …  
- Luffy…  
- Si ça se trouve, c'était un piège pour nous attirer ici!  
- Luffyyy...  
- Et ils croyaient nous avoir hein!  
- Luffy!  
- N'importe quoi, on me la fait pas comme ça!  
- LUFFY!  
- Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Usopp ?  
- On arrive par derrière le miroir. Y a pas de glace de ce côté.

--

Le cuistot et l'escrimeur de l'équipage du chapeau de paille n'étaient pas du genre à se laisser berner trop facilement non plus. Aucun des deux n'avait eu à hausser la voix pour se mettre d'accord ; les touffes d'herbe de chaque côté du miroir, deux fois plus hautes que les autres, étaient là pour un traquenard organisé et – selon eux - parfaitement grotesque.

Aussi en arrivant face au miroir, ils ne furent surpris qu'en voyant la forme de leurs assaillants, débouchant chacun d'un côté.

Deux assaillants pour le moins déconcertants.

Puisqu'il s'agissait d'eux-mêmes.

Ils avaient eu beau se méfier, ils étaient tombés dans un piège.

Et un gros.

Au dessus d'eux, les oiseaux observaient en silence, sans bouger. Le mécanisme était en marche.

--

Nami et Robin courraient à en perdre haleine. Elles n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de s'enfuir du village pour prendre le fameux Chemin Noir, désobéissant aux ordres de l'Ancien, chacune un miroir de poche accroché à leur ceinturon.

- Tu as une idée, demanda Robin tout en courant.  
- Pas la moindre, répondit son amie. Il va falloir improviser, je ne sais même pas si on va arriver à temps. Ils sont sûrement déjà loin. Même peut-être déjà devant ce foutu miroir.  
- Qu'est-ce que… Attention !

Robin tira la rouquine vers elle, lui faisant éviter de peu l'énorme oiseau noir qui avait foncé sur elle, toutes serres dehors.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, souffla la jeune fille, stupéfaite, alors que la bête opérait un demi-tour.  
- Sûrement un corbak, répondit Robin. Levieil hommenous a parlé de gardiens volants. Nous ne sommes donc plus très loin, et celui-ci essaie de nous empêcher d'atteindre nos amis.  
- Mais il fonce à nouveau sur nous !

Sans paniquer un instant, Robin croisa ses bras devant elle, et en moins d'une seconde, le gardien se retrouva à terre, étranglé.

- Pfiou… Efficace, murmura la navigatrice.  
- Dépêchons nous ! Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard !  
- Mais quelle histoire de fou ! Quelle histoire de fou ! Et je me demande bien où sont les trois autres !

--

Les trois autres en question étaient déjà sur place, détruisant toutes les théories de leur navigatrice. Un léger contretemps les avait empêché d'atteindre le « bon » côté du miroir, et donc de se rendre compte que Sanji et Zoro s'y trouvaient, en mauvaise posture.

Juste un léger contretemps…

- J'le crois pas ! Cet espèce de piaf stupide m'a piqué ma viande !

Luffy courait après un corbak, sans plus se soucier du miroir vers lequel il fonçait.

- Atteeends, Luffy, cria Usopp derrière lui. Cet oiseau est énorme ! Laisse le, c'est qu'un morceau de viande !  
- Croââ !  
- Il arrête pas de te menacer en plus, dit à son tour Chopper, essoufflé par la course.  
- PARCE QU'EN PLUS IL ME MENACE ? REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE PIRATE DE L'AIR ! AAH IL SE POSE SUR LE MACHIN !  
- Croâ !

Et, sans réfléchir davantage – en admettant qu'il ait réfléchi une seconde auparavant -, le jeune capitaine étira son bras élastique en arrière, avant de revenir frapper violemment le haut du miroir géant.

Ce coup de poing ne fut pas sans conséquence : tous les corbaks s'envolèrent, paniqués, alors que le miroir vascillait, avant de tomber lentement.

- IL PART ENCORE AVEC MA BOUFFE , hurla Luffy sans se préoccuper des évènements en chaîne qu'il avait provoqué.  
- Ça suffit Luffy, fit Usopp en arrivant. Tu as encore de quoi manger dans ton sac. Le miroir est en train de tomber !  
- Rien à foutre, répondit son capitaine. Il avait qu'à pas servir de perchoir à ces sales bêtes. Et puis y a personne derr…

Un cri provenant justement de derrière le miroir l'interrompit.

- Ce… C'EST UN CRI D'ENFANT°, cria Chopper à son tour, paniqué. Vite, il faut empêcher le miroir de tomber, il…

Mais il était trop tard. Le miroir s'écrasait lourdement au sol, laissant retentir le bruit aigu de plusieurs vitres qui se brisent en même temps.

Au même moment, deux silhouettes féminines apparaissaient de l'autre côté, et se mirent à courir vers le miroir à terre.

- Nami ! Robin, s'écria Luffy. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
- Plus tard Luffy, cria Nami pour se faire entendre. Où sont Zoro et Sanji ?  
- Zoro et San…

Un nouveau bruit l'interrompit encore, et les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

Le bois du miroir se brisait à nouveau, lentement, avant de littéralement éclater, si bien que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper durent se protéger le visage contre les morceaux de verre.

Désormais, là où se tenait quelques minutes auparavant un immense miroir, il y avait Sanji et son coup de pied magistral qui venait de tout briser, ainsi que Zoro accroupi à ses côtés.

- Zoro ! Sanji, s'écria Nami. Vous êtes sains et saufs !

Mais alors que les deux jeunes gens relevaient la tête vers leur amie, tous virent ce que l'escrimeur protégeait de ses bras.

Deux enfants se redressèrent, l'air effrayé. °°

- Non... C'est quoi ce foutoiir..., gémit Nami.

--

à suivre… (déjà)

° Oui bon, vous vous y attendiez hein ?

°° Et là, vous vous y attendiez moins hein :p

Chapitre plus court que les précédents, vraiment désolée / Le regroupement de tout l'équipage n'a pas été évident, j'avoue :p

Petite review quand même… :'(


	5. Chapter 5 : La vie en double

Face à Face

Je vais enfin pouvoir commencer pour de vrai la partie qui m'intéresse le plus Héhé on a tous ses petits plaisirs. Et les fanficteuses sont en général des sadiques, on va pas le cacher hun :p Laisser traîner un pire suspense qu'on-a-pas-le-droit-de-faire-un-coup-pareil-aux-lecteurs, torturer ses personnages préférés, tout ça…

Zoro : je le savais OO Elles aiment ça OO

Ouais t'as vu ça.

Bref, on est partis Merci de suivre cette histoire ) Et encore plus merci de la commenter

--

Chapitre 5 : La vie en double

Chopper sortit de la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie sur le Vogue Merry en son frottant le crâne. Il s'était contenté de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui en tant que médecin, à savoir soigner les blessés.

Sauf que les blessés en question, Zoro et Sanji, n'étaient pas du genre à tomber dans les pommes pour s'être pris quelques morceaux de verre sur la tête. Pour les deux enfants qui dormaient à côté d'eux, il disait pas, mais bon…

Le petit renne secoua la tête vivement, comme pour se réveiller. Il avait soigné les gamins aussi. Sans poser de questions. Voilà. Sans se dire que le petit blond avec une mèche devant l'œil gauche et aux sourcils roulés ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sanji, et que l'autre, un gamin du même âge aux cheveux verts, était le sosie version miniature de Zoro.

Non non non, il ne s'était rien dit de tout ça, et il ne se disait toujours rien de tout ça.

…

Enfin, il essayait.

- Alors Chopper, comment vont-ils ?

Chopper se retourna vers Nami, une goutte de sueur perlant encore sur son front.

- Ils sont tous évanouis, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, répondit il.

La navigatrice eut une moue songeuse, avant d'inviter Chopper à entrer avec elle dans la cuisine, et rejoindre les autres.

- Ils devraient bientôt se réveiller, soupira-t-elle. Tous. Ce doit être à cause de ce… Miroir.  
- Naamii, fit Luffy depuis la table de la cuisine en lorgnant tout de même sur un gâteau. Toi et Robin ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué !  
- Oui, ajouta Usopp. J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi on a retrouvé ce qu'on a retrouvé derrière ce gros miroir.

Nami se tourna vers Robin, qui lui adressa un petit signe de la tête. Elle lui laissait la parole, comme d'habitude.

La jeune navigatrice soupira encore.

- Je vais vous dire tout ce qu'on a apprit au village, dit elle. Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne compreniez pas la situation actuelle pour autant, les choses n'étant pas ce qu'elles auraient dû être.  
- En effet, ajouta Robin. Je pense que le coup de poing de Luffy dans le miroir a dû contrarier le maléfice…  
- Un maléfice, s'écrièrent Chopper, Luffy et Usopp d'une même voix.

--

Pendant ce temps, dans l'infirmerie, Zoro ouvrait calmement les yeux, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

- Hé cuistot, fit il.  
-… Ouais ?  
- On a rêvé ?  
- Dans ce cas là, on rêve encore, répondit son ami d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

L'escrimeur se redressa pour se tourner vers lui. Il était assis sur le fauteuil, penché au-dessus de deux gamins évanouis, en se frottant de temps à autre les yeux.

- Non, attends, c'est pas vraiment…

Zoro s'approcha à son tour. Si. C'était vraiment.

Lui et Sanji échangèrent un regard inquiet ou hagard, avant de se retourner en même temps vers les deux gamins… Leurs copies conformes… Qui ouvrirent les yeux juste à ce moment là.

Tous quatre se mirent à hurler.

--

- Dingue, s'écria Luffy. Mais pourquoi c'est pas Zoro et Sanji qui ont été trans… Hé, c'est quoi ce bruit ?  
- Mon dieu, je le savais, dit Nami en se précipitant pour sortir de la pièce. Il y a un problème avec les doubles !

Le capitaine la regarda sortir, suivie par Robin, avant de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons. Ces derniers avaient pris une pose – ou plutôt Usopp avait pris une pose, imité par le petit renne – censée témoigner de leur intense réflexion et de leur trouble : bras croisés, sourcils froncés sur une tête penchée sur leur gauche.

- Qu'est ce que vous en dites les gars, fit Luffy dans un grand sourire – inébranlable.

Usopp estima rapidement les dégâts.

- J'en dis que Zoro et Sanji ne doivent pas être ravis d'avoir maintenant un sosie retombé en enfance, et qu'ils vont sûrement nous remettre la faute dessus, puisqu'on était derrière le miroir.  
- Tu… Tu crois, répondit Chopper, paniqué.  
- Certainement. Crois en l'expérience du capitaine Usopp. Courage. Nous devons fuir.

Le capitaine Usopp avait pris son ton le plus sérieux et brave pour dissimuler ses jambes tremblantes sous la table. Fuir ?

C'était sans compter Luffy.

- Héhéhé. Allons les voir , s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte sans attendre.

Restés seuls, Usopp et Chopper échangèrent un regard quelque peu affolé, et ravalèrent difficilement leur salive dans un commun accord.

- Il… Il faut que j'y aille aussi, dit Chopper. Pour voir s'ils vont mieux.

Sur ces paroles, le petit renne se leva à son tour et parti vers l'infirmerie, néanmoins suivi par le capitaine Usopp qui « couvrait ses arrières ».

Quand ils arrivèrent, leurs yeux prirent des proportions surélevées.

Ils avaient beau les avoir vu déjà, inconscients, ça faisait un choc de les voir bouger, s'agiter…

Sanji tenait par le col son sosie miniature, et tous deux se dévisageaient en silence, profondément perplexes. Zoro lui, avait le sien assis à côté de lui, et ils se lançaient de temps à autre des regards inquisiteurs, pendant que Nami semblait leur faire la morale.

Chopper et Usopp entrèrent et se placèrent prudemment au niveau de Luffy et Robin pour eux aussi comprendre la scène. Et éventuellement en rire aussi.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qu'il t'ait mordu ou non Zoro, réprimandait Nami. C'est un gamin et tu n'as pas à le frapp…  
- Dis donc la vieille, dit à son tour le petit Zoro, je suis pas un gamin.

Les versions miniatures ne paraissaient pas connaître l'équipage, et surtout pas Nami et son caractère. Aussi celui-ci se retrouva plaqué au mur en quelques secondes, sans comprendre comment.

- « La vieille »…, répéta Nami, le poing chaud et une veine battant sur ses tempes. T'étais pas mieux élevé quand t'étais gosse Zoro !

Le Zoro en question, toujours assis, regardait tour à tour son double et Nami, l'air visiblement perdu, et ne pu rien répliquer.

- Ouaaah, s'écria à son tour le Sanji miniature, toujours entre les mains du grand. Elle est terrible la dame !  
- Mais ça parle, fit le cuistot taille réelle.  
- Ben oui je parle crétin, toi aussi non ?  
- Dis donc toi, la politesse c'est permis aussi !  
- Ben lâche moi alors, tu m'étrangles ! Lâche moi lâche moi mais lâââche moiii !

Le reste de l'équipage, y comprit Zoro qui décrochait en même temps son double du mur, regardait avec perplexité Sanji s'engueuler avec ce qui semblait être lui étant enfant, tandis que celui-ci gigotait dans tous les sens et envoyait des coups de pieds au hasard, furieux.

- Hé ben, siffla l'escrimeur. T'étais tellement chiant que tu te supportes même plus !

Son intervention lui coûta deux regards noirs – ou plus précisément deux yeux droits d'un bleu devenu étonnamment foncé.

- TOI ON T'A PAS SONNE, crièrent les deux.

Zoro allait répliquer, mécontent de se faire engueuler par deux Sanji, quand il fut interrompu par le rire de son capitaine. Il se tourna vers lui, posant son double au passage sur le fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi, dit il.  
- Héhéhé. Deux Sanji et deux Zoro, ça va donner !  
- Il est hors de question qu'on reste dans cette situation, intervint Sanji – le grand.  
- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le cuistot.  
- Ouais, fit le petit Zoro un peu moins sonné. Je dois retourner m'entraîner dans mon village moi !  
- Et moi au Baratie…

Ces dernières remarques intriguèrent l'équipage – hormis Luffy qui riait toujours, mais avec un Usopp ayant oublié ses craintes.

- Les doubles…, dit Nami presque pour elle-même. Auraient ils les même souvenirs ?

Personne ne lui répondit, et elle continua à réfléchir tout en assommant le capitaine et le canonnier qui étaient en pleine crise de fou rire devant Zoro et son double faisant la même tête.

Chopper se décida à approcher d'abord les Sanji, pour vérifier leur état de santé.

- Hééé, c'est quoi ça , demanda le plus petit. Un raton laveur ?  
- JE SUIS UN RENNE IMBECILE !  
- Il parle !  
- BIEN SUR QUE JE PARLE CRETIN !  
- … ça se mange ?

Chopper se pétrifia, avant de virer lentement au vert – pour un renne il fallait le faire.

- Ouais, répondit le vrai cuistot, mort de rire. C'est la petite ration de survie.  
Coool, ça se cuisine comment ?  
- KYAAAAH AU SECOUURS !

Pendant que Chopper courrait se réfugier derrière les jambes de Robin – mais dans le mauvais sens -, le sosie de Zoro se redressait sur le fauteuil, pour regarder d'un air intrigué l'autre sosie. Ce dernier arrêta de rire, et le dévisagea enfin à son tour, de son regard clair et suspicieux.

- Pourquoi t'as une mèche devant ton œil, demanda enfin le petit Zoro.  
- J'te demande pourquoi t'as les cheveux verts, répondit l'autre en lui tirant la langue.

Sanji sourit, et frotta le crâne de son double qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à toiser l'autre garçon.

- Ce petit a déjà de la répartie, dit-il d'un air modeste.  
- C'est un sale gosse ouais, grogna Zoro.  
- C'est marrant , s'écria Luffy en ignorant le mauvais regard que s'échangeaient son cuistot et son sabreur. Même petits ils s'engueulent !  
- Faut croire que c'est une vocation, fit Usopp, songeur.

Mais si les deux grands se toisaient toujours, les deux petits avaient reporté leur attention sur l'équipage qui les entourait. Ils parurent à nouveau aussi perdus que lorsqu'on les avait découvert, avant qu'ils ne s'évanouissent.

- Où est Zeff…, demanda presque timidement le petit Sanji, en s'adressant instinctivement au deux femmes.

Celles-ci se regardèrent, embarrassées, tandis que Luffy arrêtait de rire et que Sanji et Zoro cessaient leur affrontement. Le cuistot regarda son petit double, l'air triste, paraissant le découvrir.

- Comment va-t-on leur expliquer ça, dit Nami. Nous même ne savons pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Selon l'Ancien du village, Zoro et Sanji auraient dû redevenir des enfants, pas avoir des doubles !

Elle s'adressa au reste de l'équipage, pendant que Chopper retentait une approche pour vérifier la cicatrisation des plaies des deux enfants. Ils se laissèrent faire, soudainement fatigués, même s'ils se lançaient de temps à autre des regards curieux.

- Que s'est il passé devant ce miroir ?

Sanji hésita, et ce fut Zoro qui répondit le premier.

- On a chacun été attaqué par nos reflets, dit-il comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.  
- C'est assez déconcertant d'ailleurs, ajouta Sanji. On risquait ni de perdre la face, ni d'avoir le dessus.  
- Mais au fur et à mesure, ils essayaient de nous entraîner davantage vers le miroir, nous y coller carrément.  
- Y avait toujours ces espèces d'oiseaux noirs sur le miroir, qui nous regardaient sans bouger. Ces sales bêtes…  
- Puis on a vu que nos vrais reflets, ceux dans le miroir, étaient devenus moins ressemblants.  
- C'était les gamins. On était toujours nous même, mais on avait perdu nos vrais reflets.  
- Et puis alors qu'on s'était fait pousser dans le miroir, je dis bien dans le miroir, on a entendu un grand bruit et tous les oiseaux se sont envolés.  
- Le miroir a commencé à tomber, nos doubles qui nous attaquaient ont disparus.  
- Et… Et ces deux là sont sortis du miroir alors qu'il tombait.  
- Ouais enfin… Sont tombés hors du miroir collerait mieux je pense.  
- La suite vous la connaissez mieux que nous.

Après cette longue réponse sans s'interrompre une seule fois en s'engueulant, Zoro et Sanji soufflèrent, attendant la suite des évènements.

- Wooow, quelle histoire, s'écria Luffy, tout excité. Dire que vous auriez été changé en gamins si j'avais pas fait tomber le miroir.  
- TU AS FAIT QUOI ?  
- ALORS C'ETAIT TOI ?  
- Oooops…

Pendant que Luffy se faisait remonter les bretelles par ses deux compagnons, Usopp les évitant prudemment, Nami se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté du petit Sanji. Les deux enfants dévisageaient à présent le petit renne qui leur enlevait les bandages, gêné par ces regards inquisiteurs. Elle sourit légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, soupira-t-elle. Il est clair que le processus a été bouleversé, et je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pire. On ne peut pas rester dans cette situation…  
- Non, dit Robin à son tour. D'autant plus que ces deux enfants n'ont pas leur place ici. On peut comprendre qu'ils soient perdus.  
- Et nous donc, marmonna Zoro.  
- Mais alors que peut on faire, demanda Chopper, un peu triste.  
- Je pense que nous devrions essayer de retourner voir l'Ancien du village, répondit Robin. Peut-être peut il nous aider.

Nami hésita.

- Après la manière dont on l'a quitté…, dit elle. Mais c'est notre seule solution et...

Des gargouillis d'estomac, venant des deux enfants, l'interrompirent. Sanji se tourna vers eux, et sourit.

- Mais avant tout, je pense que personne ne dira non à un bon repas, dit il.

Et il sortit pour aller préparer à manger, suivi par Luffy – « OUAIIS MANGEEER ! » - et les deux enfants, soudain très intéressés.

- Dis, demanda le petit Sanji à son grand double. Si tu es moi, toi, tu connais Zeff non ?  
- Si, je connais le vieux shnock.  
- Il est où alors ?

Le cuistot souffla lentement la fumée de la cigarette qu'il avait rallumé, embarrassé.

- On vous expliquera comme on pourra à table. A tous les deux, dit il enfin.  
- Pas une mauvaise idée, râla le petit Zoro.  
- Wahaha ! Il est aussi râleur que le grand, s'écria Luffy, encore et toujours mort de rire.

--

Sanji soupira. Les émotions avaient creusé l'appétit, déjà conséquent, de son capitaine. Il avait descendu au moins trois de ses repas normaux là.

Un peu fatigué aussi par les émotions – et l'opération remplissage d'estomacs vides -, le cuistot s'assit et s'appuya contre le mur, pour s'allumer calmement une clope. Nami et Robin expliquaient tant bien que mal la situation aux deux enfants, tout en essayant de ne pas les choquer, tandis que le reste de l'équipage restait attentif. Même Luffy, qui digérait avec quelques biscuits.

Comment pouvait on réagir, en apprenant que l'on n'était qu'une pâle copie ? Qu'un reflet raté ? Que tous les souvenirs que l'on croit avoir ne sont pas à soi ?

On pouvait le prendre plus ou moins bien. Sanji espérait qu'étant des enfants, ils ne verraient pas l'importance de la chose. Mais il n'y croyait pas trop. Il soupira encore.

Et merde… Il le savait pourtant, qu'il aurait dû écouter son pressentiment. A présent il se sentait presque responsable, devant le trouble de leurs doubles, à lui et Zoro.

Il se rappela de la question de son propre double.

_« Il est où Zeff ? »_

Tu parles qu'il devait le chercher. Sanji se souvenait n'avoir que lui à cet âge là. Ce vieux shnock…

Il jeta un œil au petit double de l'escrimeur. On pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup changé celui là, en une dizaine d'années. Le même regard sous des sourcils souvent froncés, le même air décidé, le même visage, aussi impassible que possible… Une tête de mule version miniature.

Le jeune blond sourit. A vrai dire, lui aussi, on le reconnaissait facilement avec son double.

La pensée étrange que son enfance l'avait rattrapé lui parvenait, quand il vit sa version miniature tendre machinalement la main vers le paquet de clope laissé sur le coin de la table.

- Hééé, s'écria Nami. Laisse ça tu veux ! Un gamin ne fume pas !  
- Mais ! Je suis pas un gamin , répondit le petit blond, piqué à vif en se voyant enlever les cigarettes.  
- C'est pas vrai, fit Zoro en se tournant vers le cuistot. Tu fumais déjà à cet âge là ?  
- Euh…

Sanji se frotta la tête, gêné.

- J'ai commencé très tôt, répondit il.  
- Mais n'importe quoi, s'écria encore Nami, outrée. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à pas assumer d'être des enfants ceux là ? … Et Zeff, il te dit rien ?

Elle s'adressait aussi bien au petit qu'au grand. Et les deux prirent la même expression boudeuse.

- Rien à foutre du vieux shnock, répondit le petit.  
- Voilà.  
- Beuh, mais c'est dégueulasse, dit à son tour le petit Zoro.  
- Rien à foutre, répéta le double de Sanji.  
- Mais pourquoi tu fumes ?  
- Parce que.  
- Parce que quoi ?

Le Zoro original leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux étaient partis dans une grande discussion, suivi avec grande attention par le capitaine, plein comme un œuf.

- T'as jamais essayé toi, fit le petit Sanji.  
- Ben non, et j'essaierai pas. Ça pue et ça sert à rien !  
- Ouais ben ton bâton là il sert à rien non plus hein !  
- Si ! Il me sert pour m'entraîner !  
- T'entraîner à quoi ?  
- Je serai l'escrimeur le plus fort du monde !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse. Et toi, pourquoi tu fumes ?  
- … Parce que je suis un grand.  
- Ben t'es un enfant.  
- Nan.

Comme gênés de voir leurs convictions de gamins – ou pas – être étalées devant tout le monde, Zoro et Sanji manifestèrent leur impatience.

Voyant son grand double se lever et récupérer son paquet de cigarettes, le petit Sanji leva la tête vers lui, très sérieux.

- Bon alors, dit il. Si tu es moi, tu dois savoir que je fume. Tu me la donnes ma cigarette ?

Le cuistot le dévisagea un instant, hésitant, avant de jeter le paquet à la poubelle.

- Non. C'est pas parce que j'ai fait des conneries dans le passé que j'ai le droit de les laisser se reproduire.

Et sur ces mots, il sortit sans voir, ou regarder, les sourires de son équipage, et la moue boudeuse de son double.

- Finalement…, souffla Nami.

Et elle et Robin échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de le tourner vers Zoro qui reprochait à son double de mal tenir son bâton.

- ça va être cool, dit Luffy, pleinement satisfait.

--

à suivre…

Voilà, quelques réponses… Un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action cette fois ci, mais faut pas les laisser se poser un peu de temps en temps les pauvres ;)

Ah, et que les anti-tabac (dont je fais partie, sisisi, brave petit Zoro) ne sautent pas trop vite au plafond : Sanji empêche son petit double de fumer, mais ça m'étonnerait que lui-même arrête comme ça. D'ailleurs, il a pas envie d'arrêter et il emmerde le monde, on le sait XD (oui oui, il a jeté son paquet, mais je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, il en a toujours un sous la main, même après des jours en mer)

Mais un enfant ne fume pas, voilà ! Non mais.

/glisse une morale/ ;p

mh… review ?... :''')


	6. Chapter 6 : Des juniors sur le pont

Face à Face

Voilà, à présent l'équipage compte deux nouveaux petits membres inattendus et – peut-être ? - intérimaires ;) Reste çà voir ce que ça va donner.

Un merci spécial à mes revieweuses :)

Et non, toujours pas de yaoi héhéhé.

--

Chapitre 6 : Des juniors sur le pont

- Les filles ?  
- Ben oui les filles. Alors quoi ?  
- Ben… ?  
- Ouiii… ?  
- … Quoi les filles ?  
- …  
- MUAHAHA ! J'le crois pas ! Et c'est un futur tombeur ça !

Sanji stoppa alors qu'il allait sauter à terre, et se retourna vers Ussop et Zoro, furieux.

- Vous allez arrêter d'emmerder mon double oui ? s'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on s'intéresse à ça à cet âge là ?  
- Roh ça va, répondit un Zoro hilare en frottant le crâne du petit double en question qui ne comprenait rien. On fait quelques expériences, c'est tout.

Sentant que tout cela allait tourner au pugilat, Usopp cessa de rire, et s'éloigna en entraînant les deux petits doubles avec lui dans la cuisine. Autant ne pas leur montrer le mauvais exemple, à ces petits, même s'ils commençaient déjà bien avec les attaques verbales.

- Si je fais des expériences sur toi, dit le cuistot d'un air menaçant, ce sera pour t'ouvrir le crâne et mesurer le diamètre du pois chiche qu'il y a à l'intérieur.  
- Au moins de ce côté je n'aurai rien à faire, répondit l'escrimeur sur le même ton. Je sais déjà qu'il n'y a rien à mesurer dans ton propre crâne.  
- Tu vas mourir.

Ils allaient en venir aux pieds et aux sabres, quand une Nami impatiente débarqua sur le pont.

- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! cria-t-elle en illustrant ses paroles de deux coups de poings nerveux. Je vous rappelle que vous avez voulu venir au village pour en savoir plus avec Robin et moi, alors ne commencez pas ou je vous laisse dans l'ignorance ici !  
- Oh, moi si je viens c'est pour Robin-chan et toi, répondit Sanji, bosse sur le crâne et cœur à la place de l'œil.  
- On peut pas emporter son double à sa place ? Il est moins chiant, fit Zoro.

Nami soupira quand les deux compagnons reprirent leur bagarre, et choisit plutôt de régler les derniers détails avant de quitter à nouveau le Vogue Merry.

- Luffy ! appela-t-elle. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur le bateau et les enfants avec Chopper et Usopp.

Son capitaine était affalé sur la rambarde, d'un air profondément ennuyé.

- Pourquoi je peux pas venir moi ? se lamenta-t-il.  
- Pour les raisons que je viens de t'énoncer, répondit Nami. Et puis il est inutile de tous débarquer dans le village, nous risquerions de les effrayer.  
- Beuhhhh…  
- Et tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises !  
- Maiiis j'ai rien faiiit ! Et puis je suis le capitaine !  
- Justement ! Le capitaine est le dernier à quitter son navire !  
- … C'est vrai ?

La jeune navigatrice tourna le dos sans répondre, légèrement énervée. Pourquoi fallait il qu'ils se comportent tous comme des gamins sur ce bateau ? Franchement, si le miroir avait mieux regardé, il n'aurait rien essayé de modifier. C'était pas la peine.

Elle jeta un œil au cuistot et à l'escrimeur qui se battaient encore comme des chiffonniers.

…

Non, vraiment pas la peine.

- Ne devrions nous pas y aller maintenant ? lui demanda Robin dans un sourire. Il vaudrait mieux éviter de se faire surprendre par la tombée de la nuit sur cette île.  
- Ah ! Oui, oui tu as raison ! SANJI ! ZORO ! ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE ET VENEZ SINON ON VOUS PLANTE LA !  
- Hein ?  
- Euh…

Et sans plus attendre, les deux jeunes femmes descendirent à terre, fin prêtes. Ce fut le moment que choisit Usopp pour jaillir de la cuisine en hurlant et courant partout, les mains sur les yeux.

- Ben Usopp ! s'écria Luffy. Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?  
- Pourquoi Usopp hurle-t-il comme ça ? rajouta Nami depuis la plage.  
- Ben il nous a dit de jouer avec son lance pierre, dit le petit Zoro en sortant de la cuisine, suivi par l'autre petit double.  
- Alors on a joué avec, ajouta ce dernier.  
- MAIS PAS AVEC LE TABASCO ET EN ME VISANT AAAH !  
- Roh… Quelle petite nature, râla le petit Zoro.

Alors qu'ils allaient enfin quitter le Vogue Merry à leur tour, Zoro et Sanji restèrent bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble, vite imités par Luffy.

- JE VOIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A DE DROLE ! cria Usopp en terminant de s'essuyer les yeux.  
- Finalement on va pas s'ennuyer à rester ici avec Zo… Euh… Comment on va les appeler les gamins ? s'interrogea le capitaine.  
- …

Les deux compagnons cessèrent de rire, tandis que Nami qui s'impatientait encore en bas, remontait pour la seconde fois. Elle avait entendu la question, et celle-ci l'ayant calmé brusquement, elle choisit de sourire aux deux enfants plutôt que de botter les fesses des retardataires.

- Sanji et Zoro Juniors ! répondit elle avec son grand sourire.  
- NAON !

Finalement les deux retardataires contestataires se firent bien botter les fesses pour atterrir aux pieds de Robin, leur navigatrice étant très sérieuse.

- De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle, on ne peut pas leur inventer des prénoms. Ils s'appellent eux aussi Sanji et Zoro. Donc pour s'y retrouver, on ajoutera à la limite junior, mais c'est tout.  
- OUAIIIIS ! s'écria Luffy à qui cela suffisait amplement. Allez les juniors ! Montrez moi ce dont vous êtes capables !

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, mais garda son sourire, néanmoins amusée. Puis elle rejoignit enfin le reste de l'équipage.

Ils avaient peu de temps devant eux pour tenter de savoir s'ils avaient un espoir de tout remettre en ordre, ou non.

--

Usopp regarda les deux enfants jouer – ou essayer de jouer – aux cartes avec Luffy. Il terminait enfin de ranger les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés ensembles, à savoir toutes ses mixtures renversées et quelques casseroles renversées. Si Zoro et Sanji, même en version miniature, s'alliaient pour semer la pagaille, c'était la fin.

Néanmoins le jeune canonnier était surpris. Il avait imaginé que les deux enfants passeraient leur temps à se battre comme leurs grands modèles. Or, s'ils avaient quelques frictions, on voyait plus clairement que la bagarre était un jeu pour eux, comme partir à deux à la recherche de bêtises à faire sur le bateau. C'était ça peut-être, être un enfant. Poser des questions sur tout, mais ne pas trop s'en poser soi-même.

- Oi, Usopp ! s'écria Luffy. Tu viens jouer ?  
- Si on gagne, dit malicieusement le petit Sanji en désignant Chopper, on gagne le castor ?  
- JE TE DIS QUE JE SUIS UN RENNE CRETIN !  
- Pas grave, ça se mange aussi.  
- KYAAAH !

Le petit renne se retira dans ses appartements – à savoir à la cuisine devant ses médicaments – pour bouder, tandis qu'Usopp s'assit à son tour en riant avec Luffy.

- Mais vous savez jouer au poker tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en regardant la disposition des cartes.  
- Bien sûr ! s'écrièrent les gosses en cœur, chacun montrant un grand sourire désarmant.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front du canonnier. A peine dix ans, et déjà experts en jeux pour plumer les autres. C'était bien Sanji et Zoro ça.

- BATAILLE ! s'exclama alors Luffy, très fier de lui.  
- Bataille ?  
- Toi par contre, tu connais rien au poker…

--

Zoro faisait la gueule.

Mais il ne fallait pas le dire comme ça.

Evidemment, ce chemin-ci, chemin que Robin et Nami avaient emprunté, était nettement plus accueillant, et surtout fréquentable.

Et évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il y ait un chemin « maudit » sur cette île, un seul, et surtout, il avait fallu que ce soit lui qui l'emprunte. Avec l'autre crétin de cuistot en plus. Vraiment pas de bol.

Zoro faisait donc la gueule, tandis que ses trois compagnons marchaient plutôt tranquillement devant lui. D'après Nami, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver au village.

Bien, et ensuite ? Leur vieux débris allait il pouvoir arranger leur problème ?

Non parce que c'était quand même un problème embêtant… Un double… Deux doubles même, celui du cuistot en plus.

Le jeune escrimeur était plus troublé par les évènements qu'il avait bien voulu le montrer. Il ne savait pas très bien comment réagir face à son double miniature, et il n'aimait pas ça. Pour lui, l'hésitation, c'était mauvais. Et il fallait qu'il se mette dans la tête que son double pensait sûrement pareil.

D'autant plus qu'il n'était pas forcément agréable de voir son enfance étalée devant tout le monde. Bon, d'accord, tout le monde c'était l'équipage, et Zoro n'avait rien de particulier à leur cacher. Mais tout de même…

D'ici que son double se mette à parler de Kuina, qu'il venait de perdre vu son âge… Jamais agréable de se voir, soi, en face, souffrant encore de cette blessure. C'était fini, l'escrimeur avait maintenant 19 ans et une promesse à tenir dignement. La mort de son amie d'enfance était loin.

Mais pas pour son double.

Il soupira.

Ce devait être la même chose pour le cuistot. Il était moins apte à parler de lui et de son passé celui-là. Du coup ils avaient tous découvert quelque chose avec son double : ce blondinet fumait à dix ans. N'importe quoi vraiment, pourquoi un gamin se mettrait il à fumer ? D'ailleurs, le vrai cuistot semblait admettre aussi que c'était n'importe quoi, puisqu'il s'était… Puisqu'il avait interdit à son double de fumer.

Et qu'il ne fumait plus en face de lui.

Pas plus mal.

Une pensée quelque peu étrange pour lui traversa l'esprit de Zoro, qui leva la tête vers son compagnon. Et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il le croyait ?

- Nous y sommes ! dit Nami, coupant court à toute réflexion.  
- Et personne ne nous a pris pour du gibier pour l'instant, remarqua Robin avec un petit sourire comme elle seule savait les faire.  
- Humph. Oui. Reste à voir comment on va être accueillis maintenant.

A leur grande surprise, personne ne tenta de les attaquer, ni même de leur lancer des regards noirs. Les gens s'arrêtaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils les voyaient avancer, jusqu'au centre du village, dans la maison de l'Ancien.

Le silence inquisiteur qui régnait mit les compagnons mal à l'aise.

- Ils sont pas bavards dans le coin, émit Sanji après avoir essayé de décocher un « bonjour » à une vieille femme, sans succès.  
- Je me demande si c'est positif ou négatif, répondit la rouquine.  
- Nous allons bientôt le savoir…

Les trois suivirent le regard de Robin. Un vieil homme à la barbe très longue attendait devant la porte de la maison.

- C'est lui, l'Ancien ? demanda Zoro.  
- Bonjour et re bonjour jeunes gens ! s'écria l'homme en question d'un air lassé. Je suis l'Ancien du village.  
- Ah ben d'accord.

Sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit sa porte, et les invita à entrer. D'abord peu rassurée, Nami eut un mouvement de recul, puis reconsidérant le fait qu'elle était bien accompagnée, elle se ressaisit et entra la première.

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent la même table autour de laquelle elles s'étaient assises, le matin même, pour apprendre l'existence du Flash Miroir… Et elles y revenaient maintenant, une fois la catastrophe plus ou moins passée…

- Vous avez fait des bêtises, jeunes gens, dit enfin l'Ancien, après s'être assis en face des quatre compagnons.  
- Hé ho, commença à râler Sanji, si vous préveniez à l'avance aussi qu'il n'y a qu'un seul bon chemin à prendre ici !  
- Chut, Sanji, laisse le parler ! souffla Nami. N'envenime pas les choses s'il te plaît !

Mais le vieil homme ne répondit pas. Il regarda attentivement le jeune cuistot, puis Zoro, qui commençaient à s'énerver légèrement.

- C'est bien vous les victimes du miroir… finit par dire l'Ancien.  
- Comment le savez vous ? demanda Nami.  
- Ils puent la malédiction à dix kilomètres.  
- TU PEUX RESTER POLI !

La navigatrice se prit le visage entre les mains. L'Ancien considérait Zoro et Sanji d'un regard méprisant, tandis que ceux-ci tentaient de lui faire entendre leur mécontentement. A ce rythme là, demain ils y étaient encore… Que savez donc ce vieil homme ?

- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est ce pas ?

Tous se retournèrent vers Robin, faisant ainsi silence. La jeune femme ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais toujours à raison, et de manière efficace.

Le vieil homme perdit son mépris, et une expression embarras se dessina sur son visage.

- En effet, dit il néanmoins. Nous avons vu les Corbaks fuir l'île, alors nous avons envoyé quelques hommes au Miroir. Lamentablement brisé.  
- C'est qu'il irait s'en plaindre en plus, marmonna Sanji.  
- Mais aviez vous compris sur le coup que le maléfice du Miroir avait été… modifié ? poursuivit Robin sans se laisser décontenancer.  
- Mh mh. Tout à fait.  
- Que la transformation n'avait pas opéré.  
- Exactement.  
- Que nos deux amis n'étaient pas retournés en enfance.  
- Evidemment.  
- Mais qu'ils avaient désormais deux doubles, soit eux enfants.  
- Parfaite… QUOI ?  
- IL EN SAVAIT RIEN CE CRETIN ! crièrent à nouveau Zoro et Sanji.

Robin sourit cependant.

- Bien, dit elle. Maintenant que nous savons tous où nous en sommes, nous pouvons discuter sérieusement.  
- Merci Robin, fit une Nami soulagée.  
- Mais avec plaisir miss navigatrice.  
- Très bien ! reprit Nami, plus décidée, devant les trois hommes restés comme trois ronds de flan. Nous allons vous résumer ce qu'il s'est passé, monsieur l'Ancien du village, et en retour, comme nous avons détruit la plaie de votre village…  
- « nous » avons détruit… ?  
- … Vous allez nous dire ce que vous savez et si vous pouvez nous aider, acheva Nami en envoyant l'escrimeur récalcitrant au tapis.

Le vieil homme reprit son sérieux, et hocha la tête.

- Je vous écoute.

--

- ça va faire un moment qu'ils sont partis, dit Chopper en regardant les végétations avec inquiétude.

Le petit groupe à côté interrompit son jeu, et Usopp en profita pour en sortir dignement avant de se faire définitivement plumer par le petit Sanji – aucune pitié celui-là, ça se voyait qu'il travaillait sur un bateau de pirates.

- En effet, dit il en levant le nez au ciel avec panache. La nuit commence à tomber.  
- Héé, long nez, reviens ! s'écria le petit Sanji. Luffy vient de partir dans la cuisine, et Zoro s'est endormi !  
- Ça suffit, tu as assez joué comme ça, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas de ton âge, fit Usopp en se détournant, rejetant une cape invisible derrière son dos.  
- Tu veux dire, c'est pas de mon âge de gagner contre toi ?

A ces mots, la panache d'Usopp s'évanouit alors qu'il allait narrer à Chopper ses aventures dans un casino qui avait fait faillite à cause de lui, et la cape imaginaire en resta raide. Il partit rejoindre Luffy dans la cuisine, en marmonnant un « sale mioche » de mécontentement.

- Hééé ! s'écria soudain le petit renne. Regardez les voilà ! Là-bas !

Le petit double blond le rejoignit, tandis que l'autre dormait toujours – il grandissait -, et que Luffy et Usopp sortaient de la cuisine, des gâteaux à la main.

- Cool ! s'exclama le capitaine avec un grand sourire. SANJIII ! J'AI FAIIM !  
- Mais t'es déjà en train de manger… fit Usopp.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils courent ? demanda le petit Zoro ensommeillé, qui venait de se réveiller sous l'insistance du petit Sanji.

Silence.

Il semblait que personne n'avait remarqué l'empressement que montraient leurs quatre compagnons à regagner le navire.

Luffy posa directement la question à la navigatrice qui était en tête.

- OII ! NAMI ! POURQUOI VOUS COUREZ ?  
- VOUS... VOUS ETES POURSUIVIS ? cria à son tour Usopp, qui commençait à paniquer.  
- ON EST PRESSES ! répondit seulement Nami.

Elle atteint enfin le bateau, vite rattrapée par les trois autres, et, après avoir repris son souffle, elle ajouta plus calmement :

- Levez l'ancre ! Nous partons immédiatement pour la prochaine île !

--

à suivre…

Euh… Non, on dit toujours pas dans ce chapitre comment on va faire pour régler le problème… Mais avouez que ce serait moins drôle sinon !  
…  
Ok, moins drôle pour moi ;

Cette fois, c'est petit Zoro et petit Sanji qui vont vous demander une review Pas vrai les mioches ?

…

Ah ben non.

Ils sont très occupés à emmerder leurs grands doubles.

-.-

Review quand même… ? TT


	7. Chapter 7 : L'envers du reflet

Face à Face

Dites c'est plutôt mort au rayon fanfics en ce moment non ? Ok c'est août, mais quand même X3 On lâche le sable fin et le soleil et on vient taper ses fics, tout de suite !  
…  
Comment ça j'ai du retard ?  
…  
Bon ok je dis plus rien.

Zoro : c'est vrai ?  
Sanji : cool.

Nah mais pas pour vous mes chéris.

Zoro :'(  
Sanji : pas cool…

--

Chapitre 7 : L'envers du reflet

- Waaaaww ! ça sent l'aventure tout ça !

Nami jeta un regard consterné à son capitaine.

- As-tu seulement compris ce que nous devons faire ?  
- Héhé. Nan.  
- ALORS ARRETE DE RIRE ! lui cria un Zoro légèrement tendu.

La navigatrice poussa un soupir exaspéré, avant d'aller vérifier le cap, laissant le sabreur étrangler le capitaine sous les yeux paniqués de Chopper. Le log pose ne leur serait pas utile, cette fois-ci, puisqu'il leur suffirait de contourner l'île, jusqu'à la prochaine.

Néanmoins, Nami était consciente qu'ils partaient sans trop savoir où ni comment… Avec juste les indications floues d'un vieillard, auquel ils ne pouvaient que se fier.

_Il y a une île, très proche de la nôtre, qui abrite quelqu'un, un grand sorcier, qui pourra sûrement vous aider_, avait il dit. Et il avait même précisé : _Néanmoins, il vous faut voir le sorcier avant la prochaine pleine lune. Après quoi, les effets du miroir maléfiques seront irréversibles._

- Si, si ! J'ai compriiis ! s'exclama soudain Luffy, tirant sa navigatrice de ses pensées inquiètes.  
- Ça te fait du bien que je te secoue un peu de temps en temps, grommela Zoro en relâchant son capitaine.  
- Ça doit remettre quelque chose en place, dit à son tour Usopp en riant, devant un petit médecin encore inquiet.

Leur capitaine prit une grande inspiration, profitant d'un court silence qui plongea ses compagnons dans une intense perplexité.

- En gros, dit il enfin, nous devons retrouver un sorcier du nom de Pigniouf…  
- Pil Riouf !  
- Héhéhé c'est aussi marrant. Oui, donc le sorcier Pilouf – exaspération de la rouquine – pour lui demander de renvoyer les doubles de Sanji et Zoro d'où ils viennent, et avant la pleine lune sinon tout est foutu.  
- …  
- Que ce serait embêtant de perturber l'avenir des deux doubles enfants, pour eux et aussi pour les versions originales.  
- …  
- C'est pas ça ?  
- Euh… Si c'est… C'est bien ça, articula Nami, encore surprise par le bref et léger trait de lucidité dont son capitaine avait fait preuve.  
- Et c'est quand la prochaine pleine lune ? demanda encore ce dernier.

A cette question, la jeune fille se ressaisit, et répondit tandis que Chopper prenait discrètement la température de Luffy :

- Justement, le problème est là : la pleine lune est dans trois jours, et il nous en faudra bien un entier pour arriver sur l'île.

Usopp et Luffy penchèrent la tête sur le côté, légèrement troublés.

- Effectivement, ça va faire court, souffla le canonnier. Surtout si on ne sait pas précisément où trouver ce sorcier.  
- J'ai faim, fit quant à lui Luffy.

--

Sanji préparait calmement le dîner, en compagnie de « Robin chérie » qui lisait tranquillement à côté. Aucun d'eux n'avait besoin de réentendre le bilan de la situation ; ils étaient déjà au courant, et préféraient maintenant y réfléchir en paix.

Et pour ça, pas de problème ! Robin était à la fois agréable à regarder, et sereine. Sanji pouvait donc profiter pleinement de ses réflexions.

Il repensa à l'étrange journée qui se terminait plus ou moins en douceur. Tout avait commencé pourtant normalement. Une petite routine, sur le Vogue Merry. Les deux déesses du bateau lisaient calmement, Usopp racontait ses sornettes à Chopper, Luffy tentait de piller les réserves, et lui se battait avec Zoro.

Zoro... C'avait été avec lui que le démantèlement de la routine avait commencé. Une île à explorer, c'était la routine. L'explorer en groupes, plus ou moins aussi. Mais qu'un groupe fut constitué du cuistot et de l'escrimeur, c'était plus la routine.

Sanji soupira. Cette tête de melon pas frais avait bien vécu la même chose que lui en fin de compte. Il s'était lui aussi retrouvé confronté à lui-même. Quelque chose qu'aucun des deux n'avait souhaité, Sanji le savait.

Ils ne parlaient presque jamais d'eux-mêmes, et voilà qu'eux-mêmes parlaient pour eux.

C'était à faire une crise de nerf, cette situation.

Tandis qu'il se disait cela, le jeune cuistot remarqua enfin la cause de ses réflexions dans un coin de la cuisine.

Deux jeunes enfants étaient assis sur le banc de la cuisine, non loin de la jeune archéologue qui n'avait rien dit, l'un grignotant un biscuit avec somnolence, l'autre observant les faits et gestes du cuistot avec attention.

Malgré tout, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant les deux petits doubles, fidèles en réalité à eux-mêmes. Chacun son intérêt pour la pièce. Pour le petit Zoro, ce qu'on y mangeait et le banc pour dormir ensuite, et pour le petit Sanji, ce qu'on y faisait tout simplement.

- Pourquoi t'as mis du sel en plus ?

Le cuistot sursauta. Son double était donc aussi attentif ? Dans sa surprise, il ne vit pas Zoro – le grand – rentrer.

- Ben… Parce qu'il faut mettre du sel tiens, répondit il alors que son petit interlocuteur se levait et se plantait à côté de lui, le nez devant les fourneaux.  
- Mais pas maintenant ! fit le petit double.  
- … Dis donc, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de faire le contremaître des travaux finis !  
- C'est pas fini ! Moi en tout cas j'aurais pas rajouté du sel maintenant !

L'irritation gagna le cuistot, d'autant plus qu'il avait remarqué le sabreur ricanant, assis à côté de son petit double endormi.

- Annhh mais tu mets tout à feu doux maintenant ? s'écria le petit Sanji, toujours en observations.  
- …  
- Mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire !  
- … Ecoute moi bien toi. T'as beau être mon double, de nous deux c'est moi le plus expérimenté. Alors tu te tais, tu regardes en silence, et tu attends sagement l'heure de passer à table !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le « blaah » d'une langue tirée.

- C'est ça. Blaah toi-même. ET TOI LA TETE D'ALGUES T'ARRETES DE RIRE !  
- Raah mais gueule pas comme çaa, répondit l'interpellé. T'as réveillé mon double !  
- Rien à foutre, il a la nuit pour dormir !

Et pendant que le petit double s'étirait en baillant, le cuistot retourna à ses fourneaux en grommelant, non sans avoir écarté son propre double de son fief.

De derrière son livre, Robin avait suivi toute la scène avec intérêt, et un amusement non feint. Et là encore, elle étouffa un petit rire en voyant le sabreur se pencher vers son double, prudemment, un peu troublé, comme le ferait un chat venant renifler quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. La jeune femme s'attendait presque à le voir toucher l'enfant du bout des doigts, d'un geste vif et bref, effarouché.

Mais l'enfant réveillé venait de regarder le petit blondinet faire la gueule derrière le grand, et reportait son regard sur son grand double. Les deux se fixèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce le gamin incline légèrement la tête avant de demander :

- Alors t'es moi quand je serai plus grand ?  
- Euhh… Ouais, répondit l'escrimeur en se frottant le crâne.  
- T'as quel âge ?  
- Dix-neuf ans…  
- Wah ! Je deviens vieux !  
- De… ? Mais n'importe quoi !  
- Et toi, poursuivit le petit Zoro en s'adressant au jeune cuistot, t'es Sanji quand il sera grand ?  
- Mh ? Oui, oui… Et j'ai dix-neuf ans, pareil… répondit l'interpellé sans y accorder trop d'importance.

Or, laissant le petit Zoro en pleines réflexions, il chercha du regard son double à lui, qui n'était plus collé derrière lui à faire la gueule. Et là, il le vit : le petit blondinet venait de repérer le placard à biscuits.

- Tu effaces cette idée de ton esprit tout de suite ! lui dit aussitôt son grand double. On ne grignote pas de chocolat avant de passer à table.  
- Mais ? Comment tu savais que je cherchais le chocolat ?  
- J'te connais…  
- Beuh.  
- Et de toute façon il est trop haut pour toi, ça règle tout.  
- T'es pas marrant.  
- Nan.  
- On dirait Zeff.

Alors qu'il retournait à ses casseroles, le cuistot s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Mais il décida de ne pas relever, et ne s'occupa plus que de ses casseroles. Ce vieux shnock… Et quoi encore ?

- Mais t'as rien compris, intervint le petit Zoro pour son petit compagnon. Lui, c'est toi quand tu seras grand.  
- Bah j'avais compris.  
- Ben on dirait pas.  
- Mais lâche moi ! C'est pas parce que t'as enfin compris un truc que tu dois m'embêter avec !  
- De quoi enfin compris ?  
- Ah, je me disais aussi… souffla Robin avant de retourner à son livre d'un air satisfait.

C'est ce moment là que choisit le reste de l'équipage pour entrer dans la cuisine, et y apercevoir une scène intrigante.

Zoro et Sanji, figés, regardaient d'un air plutôt perplexe leurs petits doubles se battre.

- Mais… Mais arrêtez les ! s'écria Nami, réagissant la première.  
- Pourquoi ? répondit Zoro. Faut les laisser s'expliquer.  
- Ah, fit Sanji, le mien a le dessus.  
- Tu rêves, il se fait écraser par le mien.  
- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'ils sont de force égale, immisça Usopp.  
- NAN !  
- Bon, bon…

C'était pourtant vrai : aucun des deux enfants ne parvenait jamais à porter un coup à l'autre.

- Coool ! s'écria Luffy. Ils savent déjà se battre ! Aha, Usopp, tu paries sur qui ?  
- Euh... Je crois que… Qu'il serait dangereux de prendre un… un partii…

Mais si le capitaine regardait la scène de manière aussi décontractée, il n'en n'était pas de même pour sa navigatrice – ni pour son petit médecin, qui, décidemment perturbé, courrait partout avec sa trousse de soin.

- CA SUFFIT ! cria la rouquine en séparant brusquement les gamins. On a déjà assez avec les grands, alors les petits, VOUS VOUS TENEZ CORRECTEMENT SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS PASSER PAR-DESSUS BORD !  
- Uhh…  
- Elle est terrible la dame ! s'exclama le petit Sanji.

Le petit Zoro s'approcha de son compagnon, et tous deux évitèrent soigneusement la navigatrice.

- Tu sais nager toi ? chuchota le futur sabreur.  
- Ouais pourquoi ? répondit le blondinet. Pas toi ?  
- Euhh… Pas encore assez bien pour passer par-dessus bord…  
- Ahh… Ouais c'est vrai.

Et dans un ensemble parfait, tout deux se tournèrent vers le reste de l'équipage qui les fixaient, mi-figue mi-raisin – exceptés Luffy et Usopp qui se foutaient ouvertement de la gueule de Sanji et Zoro.

- ON EST SAGES ! s'écrièrent les deux enfants en faisant leurs sourires les plus désarmants.  
- Uh ? fit le capitaine. C'est vrai ?  
- Ouiii.

Ebahie, Nami regarda les deux enfants en silence.

- C'est pas vrai, réussit elle enfin à dire, ils essaient de nous faire du charme.  
- Et ils y parviennent, ajouta Robin.  
- C'est vrai, ils sont mignons !

Puis la rouquine se tourna vers les deux versions originales, qui ne la ramenaient pas.

- Prenez en de la graine tiens !  
- Hein ?  
- Traîtres, grommela Zoro à l'adresse des deux petits doubles, toujours souriants.

Levant les yeux au ciel quand le petit Sanji lui tira la langue, il grommela encore quelque chose qu'il valait sûrement mieux ne pas entendre, avant de s'appuyer au mur pour commencer une petite sieste méritée. Sanji, lui, ne dit rien de plus, et retourna à ses fourneaux en repoussant son capitaine d'un bon coup de pied.

C'était lui qui allait finir par se jeter par-dessus bord…

--

- Hey Sanji…  
- Quoi tête d'algues ?  
- T'étais pas du genre têtu aussi quand t'étais gosse ?

Le cuistot posa la casserole sur la table, et leva un sourcil interrogateur en écrasant la main baladeuse et affamée de Luffy.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? répondit il au sabreur en commençant à servir les demoiselles de l'équipage.  
- Parce que ton junior a entrepris une périlleuse escalade jusqu'en haut de l'étagère pour attraper le chocolat…  
- DE QU… DESCEND DE LA TOUT DE SUITE TOI !

Pris en faute, le gamin lâcha un « merde » paniqué, mais attrapa quand même le paquet convoité, pour le lancer au petit Zoro resté à terre, devant l'équipage qui riait à gorge déployée.

- Mais… ? EN PLUS LE TIEN L'AIDE !  
- Hé, j'y peux rien moi !

Sentant qu'il allait s'énerver vraiment pour de bon, le cuistot inspira longuement, et attrapa au vol par le col le petit Zoro qui allait filer avec le chocolat.

Puis, toujours avec un calme exemplaire et – surtout – sous les yeux admiratifs et rieurs de Nami et Robin, il alla cueillir également son propre double bloqué sur les étagères, pour asseoir dé-li-ca-tement les deux sur le banc entre Luffy et Zoro.

- Ok, on a perdu, lâcha le petit Sanji d'une moue boudeuse. Mais tu peux nous laisser le paquet pour la fin du repas non ?

Le cuistot ne répondit pas, et recommença à servir.

- Héhé… fit Luffy entre deux bouchées. Tu aimais tant que ça le chocolat Sanji ? … Je parle au grand, désolé, ajouta-t-il alors que le petit le dévisageait.  
- En réalité… hésita le blond. Surtout quand il était interdit…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Usopp essaya de réprimer son rire, Zoro ne s'en priva pas, Sanji envoya son pied à l'escrimeur, et Nami calma les deux. Il se passe beaucoup de choses en un silence, sur le Vogue Merry.

- Et vous savez – chomps – bien vous battre tous les deux ? demanda Luffy aux juniors, sans gaspiller néanmoins une seule miette.  
- Sûr ! répondit le plus vert.  
- Et toi ? ajouta le plus blond.  
- Héhé. Bien sûr ! – chomps – Faudra nous montrer ce que vous savez faire – chomps.  
- Fous leur la paix Luffyyy… râla le grand escrimeur.  
- Bah pourquoi ? ça peut être marrant !  
- Ouais ! s'exclama le petit Zoro en prenant pourtant son assiette. J'vais t'écraser !  
- Ihihii je reconnais bien Zoro là !  
- Et après le renne devra te soigner !  
- AYE ! s'écria le petit renne en question, enthousiasmé.

Le petit Sanji releva le nez de son assiette.

- C'était pas une marmotte ?  
- NAN !

L'ambiance était à son comble dans la cuisine ; même le cuistot et l'escrimeur riaient, et la bière avait été sortie, en même temps que la limonade pour les enfants – les deux doubles, Chopper et Luffy donc.

- Allons, allons, passons à un sujet plus sérieux, dit finalement Nami en calmant son fou rire. Parlons de l'île sur laquelle nous devons accoster.  
- OUIII A L'AVENTURE ! s'écria Luffy.  
- Pas vraiment en réalité, objecta la rouquine, plus sérieuse. Je me suis renseignée à son sujet. L'île Sumiregusa(1) est un peu l'opposé de Ryoku. Elle est très peuplée, bien que pas très étendue.  
- C'est très bien ça, fit Sanji. Nous allons pouvoir refaire des provisions.  
- DE LA VIAAANDE !

Nami calma vigoureusement son capitaine. Décidemment, la limonade ne le réussissait pas mieux que la bière, c'était même plus la peine de lui interdire l'alcool…

- Précisément. Mais d'abord, nous devons trouver ce Pil Riouf…  
- PIGNOUF ! WAHAHAHA !  
- WAHAHAHA LUFFY T'ES TROP ! cria Usopp.  
- PIGNOUF ! répéta Chopper, très joyeux.  
- CALMEZ VOUS UN PEU VOUS TROIS !

Trente secondes plus tard, les trois en question étaient assis calmement en face de Nami, une bosse chacun, et les deux enfants murmuraient des « terrible… » impressionnés.

- Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda le petit Zoro au grand.  
- Non. Des fois elle est pire.

Nouvelle bosse pour Zoro.

- Ah ouaiis d'accord, fit le petit.  
- Hem. Bref. Reprenons, reprit justement la navigatrice. Nous devons trouver ce p… Ce sorcier ! Le plus rapidement possible. Je propose donc, à notre arrivée à Sumiregusa, de nous répartir pour collecter un maximum d'informations pour le trouver.  
- Et quand devrions nous arriver, miss navigatrice ? demanda Robin.  
- Hé bien… Demain dans l'après-midi si nous ne nous arrêtons pas.  
- Tu veux dire qu'on ne jettera pas l'ancre cette nuit ? dit à son tour Usopp.  
- Non, nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté. Cette nuit, deux personnes resteront éveillées, plutôt qu'une seule ! Il me faut deux volontaires !

Au mot « volontaire », l'équipage se mit soudain à siffler en regardant ailleurs, ou à trouver une autre occupation.

- J'ai compris… soupira Nami. On va désigner au hasard alors…  
- Pas la peine Nami-san, intervint Sanji. Zoro et moi resteront éveillés cette nuit. (2)  
- HEIN ?

Cette fois, l'équipage au complet, y comprit Nami, dévisagea les deux volontaires comme s'ils venaient de dire la pire absurdité – du style « Luffy n'a plus faim ».

- T… Toi et Zoro ? Répéta Nami. Vous… Vous avez décidé ça tous seuls ? Vous êtes malades ?

Comme ils semblaient avoir du mal à trouver une réponse convaincante pour calmer l'équipage, Robin eut le temps de répondre à leur place.

- Il semblerait que deux personnes aient besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elles ont vécu aujourd'hui, dit elle doucement.  
- Tout juste, fit Zoro en se levant. De la même manière que ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui dort profondément.

Tous reportèrent leur attention sur les deux enfants. Ils dormaient effectivement paisiblement, appuyés l'un contre l'autre, et en suçotant leur pouce.

- Ils sont adorables, dit une navigatrice attendrie.  
- Oui, un miracle se produit lorsqu'ils dorment, lança Usopp.

Le canonnier se tourna vers les grandes versions, pour guetter leur réaction. Mais ils regardaient simplement leur reflet, en silence, d'un air songeur… Et serein.

- PARFAIT ! s'écria Luffy, brisant l'instant magique. Alors Zoro et Sanji vont aller coucher leurs gosses maintenant !  
- LEURS GOSSES ?  
- … Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit… ?

--

à suivre…

Voilà, je m'excuse pour le retard, surtout en laissant flotter le suspense :p Un chapitre plus long pour me faire pardonner – même si c'est vrai que le net n'est pas très actif en cette période de flegme intense -, et en espérant qu'il vous plaira (:

Maintenant, chut… Deux enfants dorment… Ils rêvent de reviews… :p

…

Quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? XD

(1) S'il y en a qui ont reconnu le titre d'une chanson d'Enya, ils ont gagné. J'écoutais cette chanson à ce moment, là, et le mot sonne bien je trouve… Voilà voilà voilà… Néanmoins, si quelqu'un sait ce que ça signifie, hé been… Il gagnera ma gratitude éternelle en me le disant (:

(2) Halte là ! Que les fans de yaoi ne s'excitent pas, et relisent le « pas de Yaoi, juste Friendship » du résumé XD J'vous vois venir vous… :p


	8. Chapter 8 : Juste des gosses

Face à Face

Je crois que le « pas de yaoi » du chapitre précédent a désappointé pas mal de fans qui y ont cru, là, sur le coup :p Désolée hun, mais l'amitié c'est beau aussi vous trouvez pas ? Puis ça a tellement d'importance, suffit de voir le manga en général !

… Bon ok, j'abrège et je passe direct au chapitre pour faire oublier mon incommensurable retard (j'ai honte) ;

(Et je déconne hun, si vous avez envie d'interpréter en shonen-ai, je vous en prie lol. Mais ne vous attendez pas à des bisous…)

--

Chapitre 8 : Juste des gosses

Zoro était tranquillement accoudé au bastingage du Vogue Merry d'un air songeur quand il entendit les pas lents de cuistot s'approcher. Sans se retourner, il le devinait s'arrêter non loin derrière lui, l'air désintéressé et songeur, et s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette avec concentration.

- T'as mis le temps, dit finalement l'escrimeur. Ils se sont réveillés ?

Le blond prit le temps d'inhaler longuement la fumée. Il fit encore quelques pas pour s'adosser au bastingage aux côtés de Zoro, avant de répondre en regardant les étoiles :

- Le mien seulement. Il tenait à me dire que finalement, c'était plutôt bon le repas de ce soir.

Les deux compagnons sourirent légèrement.

- Le tien te ressemble déjà, ajouta Sanji d'un air narquois. Même le bruit et les exclamations de Luffy ratant son hamac en voulant sauter dessus n'ont pu le réveiller.  
- Parce que le tien ne te ressemble pas peut-être ?

Pour toute réponse, Sanji tourna la tête vers l'escrimeur et lui tira la langue, arrachant un nouveau sourire à ce dernier.

- Baka, fit il.

Puis le silence reprit le contrôle, parfois vaguement troublé par les exhalations de fumée du cuistot. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait vraiment quoi dire, ou plutôt par quoi commencer.

C'était si inhabituel, une conversation normale, entre eux.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien que la plupart de leurs conversations se faisaient à base de coups de pieds, de sabres, voire de mains. Jamais pour réellement blesser bien sûr. Mais ça, ce n'était pas précisé, et aucun d'entre eux ne l'admettrait.

Comme ils n'admettraient jamais qu'ils affectionnaient ces petits moments ensembles, quelle que soit la manière dont ils se déroulaient. Qu'importe la trame, la forme est toujours la même.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Pour la première fois, ils devaient tenir une conversation _normale_, soit avec des mots, rien que des mots, et qui plus est, une conversation _importante_ pour eux.

C'était quand même leur passé à tous deux qui les avait rattrapé. C'était pas rien.

- Hum… commença Zoro avec effort.

Sanji ne broncha pas, attendant, espérant peut-être que l'escrimeur poursuivrait.

Mais celui-ci n'ajouta malheureusement pas d'autre son, faisant sombrer son précédent grognement dans l'oubli du silence, si bien que le cuistot soupira longuement.

- Ouais… On est pas sortis si on commence comme ça, murmura-t-il presque.

Le sabreur tourna ses sourcils froncés vers lui.

- Si tu te sens plus inspiré, je t'écoute, grogna-t-il.  
- Soit, soupira encore le blond. Voyons, récapitulons, que s'est il passé rien qu'aujourd'hui… ?

Il fit l'ultime effort de se redresser complètement pour regarder dans la même direction que Zoro – la mer -, avant de reprendre.

- Nous… Car c'est de toi et moi, hélas, qu'il s'agit… Débarquons sur une île pas accueillante pour deux sous, nous faisons attaquer par des espèces de corbeaux mutants, tombons sur un autre phénomène qui n'est autre qu'un miroir géant planté en plein milieu d'un champs désert…  
- Et on se retrouve en gros avec nos doubles version gamins, oui, tu peux abréger ! s'écria l'escrimeur.  
- Dis donc la tête d'algue, si t'es pas content, tu pouvais commencer aussi…

Zoro serra les dents. Très fort. Ne pas répondre, même si l'envie l'en démangeait atrocement. Qu'il réponde, et ils étaient repartis pour une conversation habituelle qui ne les mènerait sûrement pas où ils voulaient en arriver.

Respirer. Ils… Auraient… Une conversation… Normale. Mais ne pas s'énerver.

Tandis qu'il essayait vainement de faire le vide dans son esprit pour chasser ses envies d'une bonne bagarre bien saine et du genre qui défoule comme il faut, il se tourna vers le cuistot, qui lui lança un regard de défi. Le sabreur eut l'impression de voir son double. De voir un gamin qui se défendrait d'en être un. Têtu, revanchard, chiant, débrouillard, indépendant, mais un gosse quand même. Juste un gosse.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, dit enfin le blond comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son compagnon. J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'envoyer au lit avec une fessée. J'ai peuuur…

Cette réplique eut pour effet de redimensionner de manière exagérée les yeux du sabreur, avant que celui-ci n'éclate d'un retentissant fou rire.

- ça y est, qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore…

Mais le cuistot souriait, amusé.

- Je le savais depuis le début en fait, finit par articuler Zoro. T'es qu'un vrai gamin.  
- Tu t'es pas regardé ?  
- Tiens, qu'est ce que je disais.  
- … Va chier…

Le silence revint à nouveau doucement, les deux compagnons se rappelant qu'ils en avaient pour la nuit, et que ce ne serait peut-être pas suffisant pour dire – ou plutôt parvenir à dire – ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Sanji finit par craquer le premier.

- Bon, fit il, alors les gosses, les vrais, enfin, les doubles quoi… Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ?  
- Ben qu'est ce que tu veux faire, répondit l'escrimeur. T'as bien entendu Nami, on n'a que trois jours pour retrouver l'autre sorcier et renvoyer les doubles d'où ils viennent.  
- Oui mais justement…

Zoro releva le regard vers le blondinet, pour l'inciter à exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

- … _D'où_ viennent ils ?

La question n'eut que le temps de perturber l'escrimeur un vague instant. Un hurlement de terreur retentit à bord du Vogue Merry.

--

A quelques kilomètres de là, un immense oiseau noir arrivait enfin sur une île, après des heures de vol désespéré au-dessus de la mer.

Il parut aviser une espèce de cabane, perchée sur une colline isolée, et s'y dirigea précipitamment. Un homme l'attendait devant ladite cabane, ses yeux rouges comme le corbeau brillant dans l'obscurité.

L'oiseau se posa en face de lui, et il le considéra un instant en silence.

Soudain, un sourire aiguisa le visage caché par l'obscurité de l'homme, et il dit doucement, une main frottant lentement son menton :

- De la visite, dis tu ? Mhh… Inattendu, et… Intéressant.

--

- Mais enfin, euh… Sanji euh… Junior ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Nami frotta à nouveau ses yeux ensommeillés avant de reporter son regard sur le petit blondinet. Celui-ci regardait d'un air paniqué l'équipage au grand complet qui l'entourait, chacun à sa manière après le cri de l'enfant.

Luffy le regardait, entre surprise et sommeil, depuis le sol, une de ses jambes élastiques encore entortillée dans son hamac, signe d'un réveil brutal.

Chopper essayait de dégager aussi sa petite patte coincée sous le corps inerte d'un Usopp toujours endormi malgré sa chute.

Robin se tenait debout auprès de Nami, et toutes deux le regardaient avec une vague inquiétude, de même que l'autre petit double de Zoro, en face de lui sur le sofa.

Et un peu plus à l'arrière, appuyés chacun contre le mur, se tenaient Zoro et Sanji, les versions originales, silencieuses et sérieuses.

Le petit double déglutit lentement, et essuya une goutte de sueur avant de hausser enfin sa petite voix.

- Dé… Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il paraissait encore effrayé et vulnérable, plus enfant que jamais, terré dans un coin du sofa de la chambre des garçons comme s'il espérait y disparaître. Mais son unique sourcil visible était froncé, et ses petites mains serraient de toute leur force le drap qui le recouvrait.

Nami eut un sourire touché par cette scène, et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'enfant pour le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit elle. Tu as fait un cauchemar n'est ce pas ?

Le petit double hocha la tête, sans cependant la relever. Ou peut-être très légèrement pour jeter un regard indéfini à sa version adulte, immobile au fond de la pièce.

- Bahh, fit Luffy à son tour, toujours la tête par terre. Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Tiens, l'autre nuit moi j'ai rêvé que Sanji – enfin, ton double – tombait à l'eau avec toute la réserve de viande ! Je me suis réveillé en catastrophe, je te dis pas !  
- Je suis très ému Luffy… fit le vrai Sanji d'une voix qui affirmait le contraire.  
- Euh…  
- A… Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as sauté dessus en pleine nuit en hurlant « NOOON PAS LA VIANDE ! » ? s'écria Usopp, brusquement réveillé.  
- Euuh…  
- VRAIMENT très ému ! répéta Sanji.  
- Non mais j'étais inquiet pour toi tu sais !  
- Oui, ben oui, bien sûr… Puisque tu sais pas faire cuire ta viande tout seul.  
- Hem…

Robin eut un rire amusé, et vint s'asseoir à son tour, entre le petit Sanji, et le petit Zoro qui dévisageait ce dernier avec curiosité comme au premier jour, tandis que Nami réprimait ses envies d'assommer son capitaine – ce qui fut inutile puisque ledit capitaine se prit une baffe tout seul en dégageant d'un coup sa jambe élastique du hamac.

- Tu fais souvent des cauchemars comme ça ? demanda doucement l'archéologue au blondinet. Tu avais l'air terrifié.

L'enfant ne répondit pas, si bien que le reste de la troupe se tourna vers le cuistot grandeur nature pour avoir la réponse.

- Euhh… fit celui-ci, prit de court. Je… Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars oui…  
- Sur quoi ? demanda innocemment Chopper.  
- Ben… ça dépendait… Mais…  
- Bon accouche, on a pas toute la nuit, s'énerva Zoro à côté de lui.

Le cuistot fusilla son compagnon du regard, mais s'apprêta néanmoins à donner une réponse, quand cette fois ce fut Zoro Junior qui le coupa, s'adressant à l'autre petit double :

- Pourquoi tu dis pas de quoi t'as rêvé ?

Le blondinet, qui n'avait rouvert la bouche depuis que son homonyme grandeur nature avait pris la relève, posa son seul œil bleu visible sur le petit escrimeur en herbe.

Mais il ne répondit rien.

- T'en as encore peur ? reprit le gamin.  
- …  
- T'en auras encore peur si tu le gardes pour toi.  
- … Je vois pas ce que ça change, marmonna enfin le blondinet, l'air sur le qui vive.

Son petit compagnon ne laissa passer qu'un court temps de silence avant de reprendre, sous les regards curieux des « adultes » dont les enfants paraissaient momentanément faire abstraction.

- J'sais pas trop, avoua le garçon aux cheveux verts. Moi aussi je faisais des cauchemars, et puis on m'a dit qu'il fallait pas garder ses craintes pour soi, qu'en parler ne rendait pas moins fort…

Si tout l'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur les deux gamins, un certain cuistot s'était tourné vers un certain escrimeur qui se tenait à sa droite, posant involontairement sur lui un œil vivement surpris, comme si les paroles précédentes n'émanaient pas du petit, mais du grand.

Beaucoup plus de choses que pour son petit double étaient en conflit dans sa tête ; hésitation, stupeur, souvenirs, crainte, fierté… Et tandis que l'escrimeur tournait la tête vers lui, s'étonnant du regard qu'il avait senti, le jeune cuistot haussa brusquement les épaules pour reporter autant que possible son attention sur le tableau d'un passé qui n'avait jamais eu lieu : deux enfants qui ne devaient pas se rencontrer.

Deux enfants qui étaient à nouveau en train de rire, le blondinet ayant presque chassé les craintes en question pour la nuit, deux enfants qui apprenaient à se connaître, bien mieux que les deux jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient censés représenter.

Juste des gosses.

Et pourtant.

- Pas moins fort, hein… souffla le cuistot pour lui-même.

Au fond de la pièce, les deux compagnons à présent se sentaient vaguement mal à l'aise, et comme vexés de voir leurs doubles s'en sortir mille fois mieux qu'eux. Mais ça, personne ne le remarqua… A part peut-être une jeune archéologue, habituée à observer les gens, qui sourit malicieusement avant de briser le silence ensommeillé de l'équipage :

- Je pense que nous pouvons tous retourner dormir à présent. Plus personne ne fera de cauchemar, ajouta-t-elle en regardant le petit Sanji, qui hocha la tête d'un air décidé avant de sourire avec son petit compagnon.

Les garçons qui en avaient le droit retournèrent à leur hamac sans trop discuter, la fatigue ayant reprit le dessus, et les deux filles quittèrent la chambre, non sans souhaiter un tendre « bonne nuit » aux deux enfants.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro refermait la trappe après Sanji, sans un mot.

Le cuistot avait l'air vaguement gêné ou préoccupé, et ce fut le seul sourcil visible froncé qu'il dit – ou grogna - à son compagnon :

- J'te connaissais pas, marimo.

L'escrimeur releva la tête vers celui-ci, d'un air que très légèrement surpris. Il haussa les épaules alors que des pensées qu'il avait déjà eues lui revenaient en tête.

- J'suppose qu'on est les deux seuls à pas avoir un passé très clair sur ce bateau, du genre subtilement mis de côté, marmonna-t-il. J'te connais toujours pas plus.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et s'assirent contre le bastingage dans un nouveau mutisme complet et presque boudeur, tous deux songeant que la nuit allait être longue.

Ou peut-être pas.

Car le lendemain, un capitaine affamé sortait de la chambre des garçons pour crier joyeusement sa faim, quand il tomba sur son escrimeur et son cuisinier profondément endormis sur le pont, adossés confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

- Hé ! sourit Luffy alors que Usopp sortait à son tour de la chambre. C'est marrant, leurs doubles dorment comme ça aussi en bas !

--

…à suivre

J'aime pas ce chapitre, oooh que j'aime pas ce chapitre… Si stagnant, si maladroit, si… /se descend encore/ Mais il était tellement nécessaire à l'histoire /pleure/ J'espère que vous êtes pas trop déçus TT ça doit se sentir que j'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci…

Mais si ça peut aider à ma défense, le titre du prochain chapitre est tout choisi : **Family Portrait**.

Vous me détestez pas trop dites ? TT J'peux avoir de petites reviews quand même ? TT Ok je sors… p


End file.
